The Game
by EpicStories786
Summary: Harvey is promised a nomination at managing partner only to find out he'd been lied. He has his hands on every secret in Pearson Hardman- and is willing to betray them all to become Managing Partner. (CHAPTER 11 RATED M) (Dark Fanfic)
1. Pain

So this is the first part of my House Of Cards inspired story. Reviews are appreciated.

P.S. The _italics_ is Harvey speaking to you...the audience. Just like Kevin Spacey does in House of Cards :D

Enjoy.

* * *

Screetch! Bang! The whole neighbourhood heard it. A Man comes into the light we see he's dressed in a three piece suit with the collar unfastened, no tie. This is Harvey Specter – James Bond, Hans Gruber and Hannibal Lecter all rolled into one. He was the best closer in Manhattan hence why he was so intelligent. Harvey glanced down the street. He can see a car backing up then peeling away from the parked car that it just hit. It disappears around the block. As Harvey heads purposefully toward the scene of the accident, we begin to hear a large rat whimpering in pain. Harvey looks down at the ground as Mike Ross his associate, protégé and new neighbour appears beside him along side his girlfriend Rachel.

"Did you get a good look?" Asked Harvey.

"Couldn't see. He had a dent at the front and no licence plate." Relied Mike.

"The rat looks like he's not gonna make it. I'll take care of it Mike." Harvey said as Mike headed towards his house with Rachel. Harvey kneeled down by the rat who to his surprise was just about alive.

_"There are two kinds of pain. Good pain - the sort of pain that motivates, that makes you strong. Then there's bad pain - useless pain, the sort of pain that's only suffering. I welcome the former. I have no patience for the latter._ _Moments like this require someone like me. Someone who will act. Who will do what no one else has the courage to do. The unpleasant thing. The necessary thing."_

Harvey then stamps on the rat as he smothers the blood using a tissue from his pocket.

"There…no more pain."

* * *

Three! Two! One! Noisemakers. Applause. People kiss and hug. Today is the celebration of Jessica Pearson getting elected as managing director.

_"I helped get her elected. After ten solid years as Senior partner in Pearson Hardman I can tell which way the wind is blowing. There's also Daniel Hardman – her Vice managing partner. He's lucky to even been in his position after he tried to sue the company but then 'realised his mistake'. Now they'll probably give him another four five years max. Then there's Donna. She's been my best friend for God knows how long but she's changed. She's become less fun but more serious and I've lost all the respect for her. As for me, I'm Harvey Spector. The best closer in New York, even maybe the world. I transform the impossible into the probable._ _But it's time to move up a rung. I've paid my dues. I've backed the right woman. And now that she's won I'll get my just reward. Give and take, give and take, and so the world spins. Welcome to Pearson Hardman."_

* * *

__"You should get a haircut?" Said Zoe, Harvey's wife.

"You think?"

"Maybe a trim."

"You want my hair to look sexy for the announcement or you darling?"

"The announcement silly. Wear your navy blue suit with the pin stripes you look handsome in that suit." She leans into Harvey, slips her hand between his thighs. She starts to kiss his neck.

"We're only five minutes from the house." Harvey says slowly.

"You're going to make me wait." Zoe whisphered.

"Patience is a virtue my lady."

"I'm not feeling very virtuous tonight."

* * *

"Hello Donna." Harvey said as he approached Donna with a smile.

"Harvey."

"This is a memo I drafted on how we can help develop the firm to gain excess profits as well as being the top law firm in the city. I think we need a more direct way to frame our approach. We'll simply look for the cases that-"

"Harvey – I'm going to stop you right there. We're not nominating you for Vice Managing Partner." This is clearly as huge blow as Harvey stared at Donna in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, I know Jessica made you a promise, but circumstances have changed."

"The nature of promises, Donna, is that they remain immune to changing circumstances."

"Jessica thought really long and hard about this. She spent her morning and sometimes even evening weighing up her options. She's decided that they need you to stay as senior partner.

"The only reason why she remains managing partner is because of me. I built her campaign from ground up. I briefed her everything! I prepared advantages, disadvantages. I prepped her up for debates and the deal we agreed was-

"I'm sorry Harvey. If it had been up to me I would've handled this differently. I wouldn't have waited this long to tell you."

"So you knew all along."

"I didn't know how to approach you and –"

"Didn't know how to approach me." Harvey repeated slowly with anger in his tone.

"I have worked for this company for 10 years. My loyalty to her has still remained all these years despite getting offers from the world where if I were to take any one of them I'd be sitting in the Bahamas in the sun with a load of cash waiting to be spent. I made sure that the majority-"

"You're right. She wouldn't have won without your help. But now we have to lead, and that means making tough choices. Our first order of business is the Liotta Law Firm. Jimmy Liotta is being sued for stealing from clients."

"I've paid my dues and you know that I can easily take this case. I deserve my promise to be fulfilled."

"There are lots of deserving people Harvey. We can't nominate them all."

"I'd like to speak with Jessica personally."

"The decision is made. We need you Harvey. Desperately. Just not as senior partner. I'm asking for your help here. Are you going to stand beside us?"

"Yes. I will and before I go…you're lucky to even be here. When you hid that file and got fired by Jessica…I shouldn't have begged for you to come back.


	2. The Aftermatch

**_Remember Italics = Harvey speaking to you...everyone must fantasize Harvey speaking to them, I know I do :D_**  
**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Suits! I wish I did!_**

* * *

The day went really slow for Harvey Specter as night approached. Harvey reached home and entered opened front door to find Zoe sitting alone, stock still, face grim. He comes and sits across her. Shame in his eyes and disappointment in hers.

"Zoe." Harvey said.

"You didn't call me."

"I was—" Before he could carry on Zoe got onto her feet and looked straight down at him.

"Why didn't you call me, you never call me unless…they lied to your face didn't they?"

"For months." Harvey said disgustingly.

"And you didn't see it coming?"

"It was always a possibility. My mistake wasn't in failing to consider this scenario; it was in miscalculating the risk. I thought it was almost impossible."

"You're usually good at sussing out liars. You're dee Harvey Spector for god sakes."

"I am. But this time I—"

"Aren't you angry?"

"Of course I am."

"Then where's your anger?"

"You want to me lash out at Jessica? At Donna? You want me to go to the press and make mess of something I can't change?"

"I want more than what I'm seeing. You're better than this, Harvey."

"I'm sorry Zoe." Harvey said genuinely.

"No. I won't accept that. My husband doesn't apologize, even to me."

Zoe stormed outside the room as she makes her way upstairs stamping on the stairs, getting louder each step. Harvey walks over to the side window. There's a pack of cigarettes and a lighter neatly placed on the sill. He raises the window. Opens the pack. It's nearly full. He pulls out one of the cigarettes. Perches himself on the sill.

_"My wife and I don't smoke. Once a week maybe. Together at this window. It's our time to escape. To be ourselves. But I'm alone now. She's left me this way. To myself. To my thoughts. It's not a punishment; it's a challenge."_

Harveylights the cigarette and takes a long drag. He then goes to the bedroom as sees Zoe reading a book at bedside.

"I know what I have to do."

"Of course you do."

"We'll have a lot of nights like this."

"That doesn't worry me. Oh and we have to go to the opera tomorrow at around 8pm."

"We'll make it. Night darling."

"Night Harvey."

_"I love that woman. I love her more than sharks love the smell of blood."_

* * *

A full lobby. Opera goers dressed to the hilt. A decidedly middle-aged crowd. Gray haired men, matronly women. Harvey didn't particularly enjoy going to the opera but he loves his wife too much to refuse to accept.

People seem to be parting subtly around them - a wide berth. Harvey got snubbed for the nomination and everyone knows it. Harvey looks around as an old couple approach them. The Older Man gives Harvey a little double-pat on the shoulder - a consolation. As Harvey turns the Older Man and his wife have already moved on. The Older Man gives Harvey a slight piteous nod. He can see him whispering something to her ear. Gossip. He hated gossip completely.

"I need some air." Harvey said as Zoe picks up immediately on his discomfort.

"Okay. Come back soon."

* * *

Harvey stands outside, scrolling through his blackberry, more to look like he's busy than because he is.

A cab pulls up. A woman emerges. She's in a strapless black dress that hugs every curve. It isn't very fancy, but it sure gets the job done. It's cold. She's not dressed for the weather. Her headlights are fully on. As she climbs the steps Harvey notices her - more out of instinct than interest. He glances at her ass ever so briefly as she passes. And it's an exceptional ass. Harvey could tell from experience from the form-fitting fabric that she's wearing a thong. Once the woman has passed, Harvey turns to his attention back to the blackberry.

* * *

After two hours in the opera Harvey and Zoe went back home as Harvey slumps in a chair, still in his tuxedo with a PS3 controller in his hands. His thumbs and fingers deftly fly back and forth, but the rest of his body is totally motionless - the calm and focus of a true gamer. A silhouette enters the frame. It's Zoe. She places her hand gently on Harvey's shoulder.

"Going to bed?" Asked Zoe

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Don't stay up all night."

Harvey decides to finish his game of Grand Theft Auto – a complete bloodbath. Harvey's avatar starts blowing people away. Death. Carnage. Glorious vulgarity.

Suddenly the door bell rings. Outside we see Mike but with a woman standing opposite of her.

"Sorry Harvey but this woman said you were expecting her."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kelsey Maxine and I'm a reporter at the New York Times.

"It's almost ten at night. This is my home. I don't –"

"We're part of a mutual appreciation club."

She holds out her phone. It's a picture of Harvey looking at a women's ass. Harvey then looked back at her and remembered that it was the same woman. Harvey then smiled and opens the door wider.

"I'll take it from here Mike. Come in Ms Maxine."

"Kelsey. Call me Kelsey."

* * *

**_Reviews are always appreciated. I know the build up is slow but I like to build tension :D_**


	3. Trust

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter...I know it's going kinda slow but I wanna make it a multi chapter fic...like 40 Chapter at least!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Suits (Darn it!)_**

* * *

Harvey poured in one his drinks from the liquor cabinet. He has a whole collection of rare wines and champagnes which ranges from a Rene Jolly, Rose Assemblage Brut (a champagne from France) all the way to a Ben Rye, Half Bottle (from Sicily Italy). He handed one to Kelsey and sat across from her as she took a sip. Harvey got a better look of her. She was beautiful overall. She was a petite with hazel eyes and black hair and had an innocent face with a nice body, especially them curves. She must have been at least 29 or younger.

"It's strong." Kelsey said.

"You like it weak?" Harvey said with a smile.

"No – the stronger the better."

Kelsey unwrapped her scarf, purposely revealing some cleavage, enough to impress any man despite it not being a lot. Harvey took a quick glance and looked back at her.

"There's no harm in looking." Kelsey continued.

"That's a cheap ploy Ms. Kelsey."

"Cheap but effective."

"If you goal is to distract me- which you haven't."

"I don't want you distracted. I want you focused."

"You certainly have my undivided attention."

"Good, then I'll get straight to the point.."

"Foreplay is over?"

"I heard that JFK only lasted 3 minutes."

"Why are you here Ms. Kelsey? I'm certainly hope it's not a speech on how long all the other presidents lasted foreplay." Harvey said amusingly.

"I need somebody I can trust, and someone who trusts me. Maybe trust isn't the right word. An arrangement perhaps."

"As in…." Harvey said as he leaned in closer.

"You pass on information to me, to the extent that you're comfortable..."

"And in return….."

"I protect your identity and print what you tell me. I serve you. I communicate what you can't publicly say yourself."

"What makes you think I don't already have such an arrangement with one of your colleagues?"

"Because if you did, you wouldn't have let me in the door." Harvey gave a rare smile of admiration.

"I've had a very long, very successful career avoiding this sort of manoeuvring with the press. I don't see any particular advantage in starting now."

"Is there any disadvantage?"

"Sloppiness, for one."

"I promise you absolute discretion"

"Promises mean very much Ms Kelsey. I can't accept a promise from someone I can't trust."

"If I were to betray you I stand far less of a chance surviving the consequences."

"The Times doing your head in?" Kelsey look at him impressively as he knew. No one else knew the pressure she was getting from work not even her best friend.

"Don't be flattered that I'm familiar with your work. I read everything."

"I don't doubt it and you're right." Harvey paused for a moment to get in some thoughts together.

"How exactly can I help you?"

"I was thinking about Jimmy Liotta and a possible rumour of money laundering."

"I couldn't possibly comment."

"All I need is a wink or a nod."

"It's late Ms. Kelsey, and it's been a long day."

"Can we speak again?"

"A prudent man never makes a rash decision unless forced by necessity. And my only necessity at the moment is a pillow beneath my head. I hope you'll understand if I'd prefer to sleep on all of this." Harvey gave Kelsey a card as she reads it. She can see his cell phone on the back. Harvey then approaches the floor and opens it for her. Zoe is coming down the stairs.

"Oh…hello…"

"Zoe this is Ms Kelsey Maxine from The New York Times."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Specter." Kelsey said approvingly.

"Drive safe. There's lots of ice on the road."

"I will. Goodnight. And thank you." Kelsey said as he faced Harvey. Harvey and Zoe together watched Kelsey walk off before closing the door.

"A reporter?"

"A hungry reporter."

"Aren't they all?"

* * *

A Toyota Auris Hybrid slows a halt by the curb with a police car slowing to a stop behind it, lights flashing. The police officer ambles up to the stopped Toyota and aims a flashlight at the driver. It's Louis Litt. He looks wasted.

"License and registration."

"The glove compartment sweetheart." We see that there's a prostitute in the passenger seat. It's not any prostitute…..it's Jenny. She gets the registration out of the glove compartment while Louis pulls out his license and hands it to the cop.

"Here you go."

"Hey joker. If I wanted to be amused I'd be at home sitting on my ass with a bag of chips and watch The Big Bang Theory…..this is a Starbucks card."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Sir – have you been drinking?"

"No, I don't think I drink coffee at this hour."

"I'm going to need you to step out of the car." The officer says as he is clearly not amused.

"If I was speeding just write me a ticket and I'll –"

"Sir, out of the car. Right now."

"Alright listen, I don't want to sound like a prick, but I'm a member of Pearson Hardman..."

"I don't care if you're the King of fucking China."

"China doesn't have a King. It's a communist oligwock - ola - communist oligarchy. Man, that's hard to say."

"Let's go. Out. You too." The Police Officer opens the door and calls both Louis and Jenny out.

* * *

Harvey was sitting inside his office as he surfs the internet to research on Jimmy Liotta. Someone enters his door as Harvey doesn't even look up to see who it is.

"Mike." Harvey says lazily as he types.

"Kyle."

"Kyle? Who's Kyle." Harvey looks up and remembers his face.

"Oh it's you."

"Yeah. I can here to give you the hard copy of the case."

"This is the only hard copy?" Harvey says holding up the document.

"Yes."

Harvey goes over to the shredder, starts feeding in pages.

"What are you?"

Harvey has put too many pages in. The shredder jams. He yanked out the half devoured sheets and tosses them in the waste basket with the rest of the 250 page document.

"The information is garbage, Kyle, and you know it. You've wasted your time on creating his biography not the essential facts. I need something that says your name all over it. I'm not happy."

"I'm sorry Harvey."

"Mr Spector to you."

"Mr Spector. I'll rewrite it. If you want something from scratch….."

"You have less than a week. Then I want you to do 2 favours for me. Get me a short-form draft and send in Mike Ross."

* * *

"Harvey you wanted to see me?"

"I need a favour from you and it's going to need a non emotionless response."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Louis was caught with a prostitute. It was your ex Jenny."

"Jenny?!"

"I said no emotions. I want you to sort out the situation."

"But how?" Harvey looked up to Mike and a smirk appeared from the corner of his mouth.

"Do you like Kyle….give me a reason even if you do."

"No I hate him. He thinks he's better than me and he tries to hit on Rach."

"What if I told you that I can get rid of Kyle and there was an offer I can guarantee you?"

"That'd be great and what kind of deal?."

"All in good time Mike. All in good time."


	4. Far Left From Center

**_I know these reminders are kinda annoying but ITALICS = Harvey speaking to you!  
I got a lot of views and new followers which is awesome so here's the update!  
Reviews and follows are appreciated! :D_**

Disclaimer - Aaron Korsh owns Suits :'(

* * *

Knock knock. Jenny hears the knock expecting another male as she opens the door wearing a long overcoat and heels. At the door stood a man wearing a hood covering his face.

"Come in sweetheart." The man enters the room and sits on the couch.

"First I'm gonna need you to take your hood off." Jenny bit her lip and he took off his hood. The man did so and it was none other than Mike Ross.

"Mike?!"

"Yes Jenny."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you this." Mike hands her an envelope and counted the money.

"Ten thousand dollars?! If you wanted to fuck me you didn't have to pay! We've been friends for years Mike."

"All I want for that money is your silence."

"My silence….?"

"The guy you were with last night, the one who was arrested. Do you know who he was?"

"You mean the lawyer from Pearson something?"

"There was no lawyer. There was no arrest. None of it exists. All that exists is the money you're holding. You understand?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Good. Before I leave…If you need any help you can call me anytime. I'll be willing to help you."

"Thanks."

* * *

It's midday when Kelsey got a call from Harvey to meet him outside the national gallery. Kelsey walked fast and sat side by side Harvey where they sat in front of a Thomas Eakins painting. It shows two rowers in a skull.

"Have you done the math yet Ms Kelsey?" Harvey said staring at the painting.

"I sort of have."

"Sort of? I thought it'd be obvious." Harvey looked at her.

"I know for sure that Jimmy Liotta's been money laundering but do you think that he'd talk to me?"

"Be smarter than that. He can't speak to the press about this."

"Maybe somebody in his office, if I butter them up. All I need is a few crumbs." Harvey flipped open a brief case where he pulls out a bulky manila envelop and places it in Kelsey's lap.

"How about a five-course dinner?" Kelsey quickly peeks inside the envelope.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harvey smiles and points to the painting.  
"I just love this painting, don't you?"

* * *

Harvey goes inside his office where he shuts the door as Louis takes a seat.

"Drink?"

"Sure...what do you got?" Louis said sounding scared.

"Whiskey." Harvey smiles.

"If you're offering." Louis said as Harvey pours him a drink.

"How are things in the city that never sleeps?

"We're getting by I guess…."

"Good, good." Harvey hands him a drink.

"So it seems you've been a bit...irresponsible."

"What….?" Louis said swiftly.

"Don't play dumb with me Louis. Save it for theatre. Drink up; you could use some courage right now.

"You're not having any?" Louis asked nervously.

"It's a bit early in the day for me." Louis sets his drink down.

"Is this about last night?" Harvey simply stares at him. A stare which says "yes."

"How do you know about that?" Louis asked worryingly.

"I've known you for too long. This is the same exact state you were in when you first started. You were always hung over."

"Look - they let me off. There's no charges. It's all taken care of."

"Honestly Louis, do you really think these things take care of themselves?" Louis suddenly realizes Harvey was behind his release.

"It was just that once, Harvey. I swear to God."

"Then you must hold God in very low esteem, because we both know that's a lie. Drunk driving, prostitutes, and now I'm hearing drug abuse - you've got quite the list of hobbies. I'm surprised you can find the time to represent your clients. What I should really have done is hang you out to dry. But then you'd be of no use to me, would you?"

"What is it that you want?" Louis said as he gulped.

"Your absolute, unquestioning loyalty."

"Anything. You name it, Harvey." Louis said in a heartbeat.

"Not now - but soon. There will be no shortage of things you'll be able to do for me."

* * *

It was a normal busy afternoon in The New York Times. Everyone typing at a similar rhythm and were glued to their computers like zombies. Kelsey made a B-line for Lucas's (her colleague) office as she barges in.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you. Everybody's working double-time on getting some information on Liotta and you decide to just up and disapp -" She plops a large ream of paper on his desk. The blonde man picked it up, starts to flip through.

"Where did you get this?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"Wrong question. The right question is how quickly can we get it up on the site?"

Kelsey and Lucas immediately went to Hammerschmidt's office. Tom Hammerschidth was Kelsey's old runty boss whose ego was as large as The Times itself.

"Get legal on this - make sure we're not breaking any laws. And I want a litigation assessment…and you won't tell me your source?" He said to Lucas and Kelsey.

"No. I can't do that." Responded Kelsey.

"Fine. But if legal –"

"I understand. How long do you think that will take? We should get this online right away." Kelsey said quickly.

"I'm not just going to scan a 600 page document and put it up before we've gone through every –"

"I did that already."

"Cover to cover. I've got excerpts. Analysis. Three thousand words ready for editing." Tom glanced at Lucas and they're both impressed.

"You start going over that. And let's get the online staff pitching in, working on graphs, charts, the whole nine yards. Janine! And what's the angle, seven words of less?" Tom shouts Janine's name as he opens the door. Janine being in charge of stories on Law and Politics.

"Fraud and Corruption , Far left from centre." Kelsey said.

"How far?" Asked Tom.

"Enough to put Jessica Pearson on her ass." Janine enters and doesn't see Kelsey in the corner.

"We've got a draft of the Jimmy Liotta case. You're going to work with Kelsey Maxine, do background copy."

"Kelsey Maxine?"

"That's right. Whatever she needs." Tom nodded in Kelsey's direction.

"Go. We've got 18 hours before tomorrow's print deadline." Tom said as Janine glared at Kelsey.

* * *

There's a massive crowd inside the office. Every time Jessica wins her election as Managing Partner they do an Inauguration Ceremony where she promises to fulfil her duties because 'Law and Politics are similar'.

"_Power is like real estate. It's all about location, location, location."  
_Jessica has her hand raised as Daniel Hardman conducts the oath of office.

_"The closer you are to the source, the higher your property value. A hundred years from now, when people watch this footage, who will they see smiling just at the edge of the frame?"_

"...Today is not simply about the next four years. It's about the next four decades. You've placed your faith in me, and I, in turn, choose to place that faith in our children. Our lawyers are the key to this firm's future, and that's why the first order of business for this firm will be to work on the Liotta case!" Jessica said.

* * *

Early morning. The streets are empty. Sanitation workers sweep up the ticker tape from the previous day's celebration. Police crews load barricades into flatbed trucks. It's a bitterly cold, bright sunny day. Harvey arrives at the restaurant with a newspaper tucked under his arm. Freddy - the husky African-American proprietor - sees him approaching and opens the door for him.

"Mornin' Harv."

"Morning Freddy. How are you?"

"I'm great. Come on in."

"Actually, would you mind setting up a table for me outside?"

"Outside? It's freezing."

"I'll be fine. A little cold never hurt anyone."

_"My one guilty pleasure is a good rack of ribs. Even at 7:30 in the morning. I have the whole place to myself. Freddy opens up just for me..."_

Freddy comes outside with a steaming plate of ribs. Places them before Harvey. Before digging in, Harvey glances at the newspaper he brought with him. Kelsey's breaking story, detailing the contents of the leaked Jimmy Liotta story which occupied a huge part of the front page. The headline reads:

JIMMY LIOTTA CORRUPTION FAR LEFT OF CENTER

Harvey's plate is empty. He wipes his hands and dabs his mouth with a napkin. Freddy starts to clear Harvey's plate.

"You want seconds?"

"I better not." Freddy starts to walk off and scarcely a moment later…

"Actually, yes. I'm feeling hungry today." Freddy goes inside.

_"There are two kinds of pain, but only one kind of pleasure - total, unstoppable, undeniable victory. The minister was wrong about defeat. I wasn't put on this planet to endure. I was put on this planet to win."_

Harvey closes his eyes and leans back. Basks in the sun and exhales a long, deep breath into the cold air. This was only the beginning.


	5. Cameron Dennis

_**NEW Chapter! So basically I know this chapter goes away from the storyline but trust me I know what I'm doing!  
The next four chapters will show what Harvey will do to win...even against his mentor!**_

_**Disclaimer: Suits is not my creative invention! **_

* * *

**_1 Month Later_**

"How much?!" Jessica said in shock.

"$1.2 billion." Harvey responded. They were in a middle of a meeting with Jessica and Hardman. This was a case that they had to get done now that the media was getting full coverage. Kyle had been fired as a result of him 'leaking the case'. Kyle didn't even say that he gave the hard copy to Harvey because he had paid him to keep his mouth shut and gave him a good reference on top so that he can work at another firm.

"So let me get this straight. Jimmy Liotta has been running a US$1.2 billion Ponzi scheme from his Florida law firm, money laundering and stealing client trust funds which involves lawyers all the way to Europe?!" Jessica said.

"Exactly Jessica."

"But we have no clear evidence." Daniel said in response.

"Liotta at the time of his arrest owned more than a dozen luxury homes, 21 exotic cars, a 87-foot yacht, and a handful of restaurants. Seven years ago, he was worth less than $200,000."

"Harvey just because someone has made a huge amount of profit doesn't mean that it's sufficient evidence to money laundering. They'll argue that in court and you'll get embarrassed." Daniel said. Jessica then replied as they got into a conversation. A knock came on the door and it was Mike. He put a piece of paper on Harvey's desk and walked off. Harvey looked at it and simply turned it around.

"Well excuse me for a moment I have to go now. You can carry on discussing the case for me."

* * *

"I've been saying it for years to take it down. It's an embarrassment to the county. Time and time again Harvey Spector has failed us. I've been saying let's get rid of this Peachoid and if we did Lexi Madison would still be alive." Harvey was watching a TV report. It wasn't just anyone speaking, it was Cameron Dennis. Harvey's mentor and he was holding a picture of a little girl as he stood behind the peachoid. The Peachoid he was talking about was a large peach in the middle of South Carolina, Harvey's home town before living in New York.

"What exactly happened?" Harvey asked.

"17 year old girl driving her car texting her boyfriend and I quote 'this is the Peachoid it looks like a giant -' and she lost control of the car." Mike nodded his head as he didn't want to say the word.

"Cameron's making a big fuss. I mean you did recommend to Congressman Underwood as a teen to build it and now he's gonna try to sue you." Mike said.

"He's after me isn't he?" Harvey said.

"It's his campaign to destroy you." Mike responded.

"With this? He's a peach for Christ sake let him carry on making a fool out of himself." Harvey said.

"No. He'll make a fool out of you. If he spins this right he'll get national coverage-"

"National coverage? It's a joke." Harvey said sarcastically.

"You can't afford any more trouble now. Not when you're on the spotlight with the Liotta case." Harvey leaned onto the wall in disgust.

"Who should I call the parents?" Harvey said slowly.

"Phone call's not gonna do it. You need to go down there. If we wait until the weekend is over there's now way of knowing how big this gets."

"I've got Daniel and Jessica waiting in there-"

"Just postpone." Mike said quickly.

"How are they supposed to understand that I have to leave the case development all because of some old man-"

"I don't want to interrupt you but this isn't just about the peach it's about the parents. Think about their loss. What happens if they have to testify? You get dragged into court and the sympathy will be in Cameron's favour. There is no Liotta case."

_"I just hate this small world crap." _

* * *

"What you don't understand Harvey is that this case is important and Jessica will-" Daniel said before he got interrupted by Harvey.

"I understand-"

"You told us you'd commit yourself 100% to this Harvey."

"Look Mike will lead everything, problem sorted."

"We've come here to be led by you Harvey not by an associate."

"Look I'll be in constant communication. I'm gonna be a phone call away."

"It's a 100 page document Harvey we need you in that room." Daniel blurted out.

"Look I'd stay if I could but this is my hometown but you've gotta understand that we'll get it done! Have I ever let you down?"

"No."

"Well I don't intend to start now." Harvey said as he got his briefcase and left his office.

* * *

The drive was quiet as Harvey didn't say a word. When he reached South Carolina he would look at some of the restaurants that he'd eaten from or drive pass places where he grew up in. Harvey didn't like South Carolina as much but sometimes he did miss the freedom that he's been wanting for a long time. Harvey drove to Cameron's place. It was living in a house which was both beautiful and quiet. Cameron was sitting outside with some ice tea admiring the view until he saw Harvey's came as he approached him.

"There's a better way to end this." Harvey said to Cameron as he sat in his home. He was semi-retired meaning that he would only work cases that he felt would challenge him. No one retires from being a lawyer after they've done that one case in which only they could do and no one else and this in Harvey's mind must be his last thing.

"What do you recommend Harvey. You wanna settle because you know you're gonna lose?"

"I'm not trying to start an argument here."

"Really. You sound like I'm in the wrong."

"Haha. You know exactly what you're doing. You're using this poor girl's death to your own advantage to try to beat me once and for all."

"You're the one who helped build that God that thing and they ended up taking the peach farmers money."

"It's a water tower for Christ sakes."

"Shut up Harvey. I fought to tear it down and you fought to keep it up. This girl's blood is on your hands."

"Alright how about this-"

"I'm not looking to make a deal." Cameron said.

"What I'm about to offer you Cameron is not a deal, it's an opportunity."

"I'll be just fine." Cameron said as he took a sip of his ice tea.

"You may despise Cameron but the classic thing would've been was to invite us and offer us some of that ice tea."


	6. Condolences

"So update me." Harvey said. He was in a room full of old people who represent the county. They tried to find a solution but at the same time updated Harvey on everything South Carolina basically.

"The parents want to go to court and-"

"We can settle." Harvey said.

"We can't afford to settle, we can barely run the city itself." Said a paranoid old man who looked to be in his 60's.

"We have to worry about the peach farmers association. If they get the chance to blame the peachoid then they're gonna tear it down."

"I'm just saying she was breaking the law and you can't text while you drive!" Said the old man.

"What the jury is going to see is a beautiful 17 year old girl who's now dead." Harvey said calmly.

"Harvey you've just come here, we've been dealing with this for the past week!"

"Then where's your solution then?"

"What? You think you know better than us?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"I know you Harvey. You just wanna swoop down and save the day. But there's a principle at stake here, we will not be allowed to be judged because of an ignorant teenager."

"When all of you get booted out of office and I lose this case then you can chew my ear off about principles and we'll have nothing but time on our hands. Either way you either contribute or shut you mouth Travis! Gene how much can we gather to get a settlement if we wanted to."

"About 150." Gene said.

"Jamie, get your boys down the hardware store and build two billboards. Put them out around a mile from each other have em' read 'No texting when behind the wheel' and get those up by tomorrow. And let's start lighting that thing at night."

"Well the peach farmers aren't gonna like that?"

"How much does the electrics cost?"

"Well 41,000 plus the change per month...around 50,000"

"Jesus you can put a kid through college…..that's it. Let's use that money to start a scholarship fund on her name and in the mean time with the association if they want it lit up they're gonna have to pay for it. Gene get me everything on the road regulation of the county."

* * *

It's late at night and Harvey heard about the tribute to Lexi outside the church. He got out of his car and people were holding candles in tribute to her. Harvey made his way through the crowd in order to meet the parents. The father looks like distorted version of Jon Hamm's character Don Draper.

"Mr and Mrs Madison, I'm Harvey Spector from Pearson Hard man. I'm so sorry for your loss. I can not begin to-"

"You're right. You have no idea."

"Forgive me I don't mean to intrude but-"

"You are intruding."

"Dean please."

"What. It's his fault isn't it?"

"Anyway I just wanted to express my condolences and say that if there's anything that-"

"Dean you don't want to be talking to him." Cameron put his hand on Dean and interrupted Harvey.

"Look I know that Cameron's been saying-"

"No. Nobody wants your condolences, sympathy or excuses." Dean said.  
"Harvey please."

"I'm sorry." Harvey said to the mother before departing.

_"Well that went well." _Harvey continued to walk out of the crowd until he saw the priest. A smile came from the corner of his mouth as he approached him.

"Reverend."

"Harvey."

"Nice to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Terrible."

"Isn't it terrible reverend. It's so thoughtful that you organised all this."

"Its least I could do."

"Tell me do the Madison's come to your congregation?"

"They do. They come every Sunday."

"Do you think they'll be at the service tomorrow?"

"I'd be surprised if they were."

"I'm wondering could you do me a favour."

"Anything for you Harvey."

* * *

"Harvey how long are you going to be there for? We need you here now?" Daniel asked.

"You don't need me. You have Mike."

"Well if Mike wasn't having a nervous breakdown every odd moment we'd be getting somewhere."

"Try and find evidence then."

"We don't know where to start from. Only you have experience in a case related to money Harvey."

"Daniel can you start reading out Section B paragraph 2, I think there might have been something interesting there." Harvey said as he left the telephone running to pick up the call from Zoe.

"Missing me?"

"A little."

"How long has it been...15 hours?"

"Not even long enough to notice that you're gone."

"Hey have we always had tulips in the front yard or am I going insane." Harvey said as he lay on the table with his Blackberry on loudspeaker on top of his suit.

"I planted them last fall."

"Oh yeah you did. Haha."

"What's so funny darling?"

"It's funny because it sounds like you've never forgotten a day ever since we got married."

"Not true."

"I should sue you for lying."

"Well if knew you'd sued me I wouldn't be your lawfully be wedded wife."

"Well I should accuse you of blasphemy because your sex takes me to paradise."

"Nice to know you can use Bruno Mars to charm a woman Harvey."

"Zoe you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long."

"I should get you on your knees and make you testify."

"Nice comeback. See Bruno Mars is awesome Zoe darling."

"Whatever Harvey."

"Just admit that you love me."

"Give me a reason. I mean I am blasphemous." Zoe said as she started to laugh making Harvey smirk.

"Well you can make a sinner change his ways." Harvey said.

"No more quoting Bruno Mars…..or Batman for when you pull a clever one on me!"

"Zoe say you love me and I promise not to quote Bruno Mars, Batman"

"Or Bane!" Zoe said as she interrupted Harvey.

"Or Bane."

"I love you Harvey." Zoe said slowly as she kissed Harvey through the phone.

"I love you too Zoe and your kisses, I wish you were here with me."

"Maybe you can come back I'll kiss you everywhere and take you to paradise." Harvey then got up with the sound of a text message.

"Trust me Zoe I'd love to but I've got to go Jessica doing my head in. Bye sweetie."

"Bye darling."

The text message was from Kelsey.

It read _"68 Hours. 23 Minutes. 11 Seconds."_ Harvey's face was in confusion as he wondered what it meant.


	7. Sunday Church

_**Sorry I couldn't update the chapter fast enough...exam stress!**_

_**Anyway hope you love this chapter!**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I have never owned Suits!**_

* * *

H. Spector  
Explain?

Kelsey  
..since the last time we spoke…

Where are you?  
What are you doing?  
What's next on the plate?  
Feed me.

H. Spector  
S Carolina.  
Direct Business

Kelsey  
Can you talk?

H. Spector  
Not now.  
In middle of something.

Kelsey  
What could be more pressing than me?

H Spector  
You're unstoppable.

Kelsey  
Unstoppable…  
You haven't seen me start yet.

Kelsey  
You can't even imagine it

Kelsey  
I bet you can.  
I bet you HAVE.  
Watch STARTING POINT tmmrw.  
I'll blow you a kiss.

Harvey got back to the phone call as he interrupted Daniel.

"How about you check the documents that were signed from the judges. Maybe we can try and see whether he's been signing them himself."

* * *

Harvey woke up in the morning to watch the Starting Point live on CNN. They were interviewing Kelsey who was wearing a white top that made her stood out in the interview.

"Journalism was like that not that long ago." Said the host as Harvey missed a couple of minutes of the interview.

"I feel really lucky. I've had lots of impossible obstacles before me. For example my peer Janine became the first woman to become Chief Political and Law correspondent and that was only 5 years ago." Harvey immediately knew that she came on to talk about sexism.

"Do you think it's those impossible obstacles that have helped you rise? I mean you went from Metro to the front page of Sunday paper."

"Well I don't know whether that would've been even possible if it weren't for Janine paving the way." Harvey got the bible out and started to read it and listened to the interview at the same time.

"So does that mean that the Times aren't particularly progressive?"

"I think that they are. I mean Tom's very open minded, he's the reason why Janine even got promoted."

"That's Tom Hammerschmidt, the executive editor?"

"Yes we actually call him the hammer. He's really tough."

"How tough?"

"He has really high standards. I love him." Kelsey faced the screen and blew a kiss.  
"He's like my mentor." Harvey smile and gave out a light chuckle as he continued to read the bible.

"Another thing Ms Kelsey. It seems that The Times have a declined readership."

"I wouldn't blame Tom at all. I think that's the time we live in right?"

"Should newspapers adapt to the time we live in?"

"I don't think it's that the Times refuse to adapt. We have an online presence."

"Is that maybe not adapting fast enough?"

"I couldn't argue with that statement. I think that we can do more."

* * *

The church was full today. Everyone silently the gospels performed by the children with the picture of Lexi at the front. No one dared to talk not even the little children. When the gospels finished the priest got up to start his congregation.

"We've got a special guest with us today. He asked for the opportunity to share a few words with us this morning. Our very own Harvey Spector." Harvey got up immediately and made his way forward. Everyone followed him walking up in surprise. The father was still in anger as he looked at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Everyone replied in a slow quiet tone.

"Thank you reverend and thank you choir for that beautiful gospel. I wanna read this morning from….no." Harvey looked at everyone deciding not to read from the bible.

"You know what no one wants to talk about? Hate. I know all about hate it starts deep in your gut right where it churns and then it rises. Hate rises fast and volcanic and erupts hot on the breath. Your eyes go wide with fire and you clench your teeth so hard you think they'll shatter. I HATE YOU GOD! I HATE YOU!" Harvey said as he thumped the stand. The people were in shock.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't said those words before I know you have. We all have especially when we have that crushing loss. There are two parents with us today who know that pain. The most terrible hurt of all, losing a child before her time. If they were to scream those words of hate could we blame them? I couldn't. At least their hatred I can understand I can grasp it. But God's oneness and his cruelty I can't even begin to…." Harvey stopped and started to get a bit emotional.

"My father dropped dead of a heart attack at the age of 69, 69 years old and when he died I looked up to God and I said those words because my father was still so full of life so full of dreams why would take him from us? I wept and I screamed 'WHY GOD! HOW CAN I NOT HATE YOU WHEN YOU STEAL FROM ME THE PERSON I MOST LOVE AND ADMIRE IN THIS WORLD?! I don't understand and I hate you for it. The bible in Proverbs "Trust in the lord with all your heart and lean in not in your own understanding." Lean not on your own understand God is telling us to trust him to love him and despite out own ignorance. After all what is faith? If it doesn't endure when we are tested the most we will never understand why God took Lexi, my father or anyone. And while God may not give us any answers he has given us the capacity for love. Our job is to love him without questioning his plan. So I pray to you deal lord. I pray to you to help strengthen our love for you and to brace Dean and Leanne with the warmth of your loving return and I pray that you will help you fend of hatred so that we may all truly trust in you in all our hearts and lean not in our own understanding. Amen."

"Amen." The people responded.

* * *

"Your job is to promote the news not be the news." Tom Hammerschimdt said to Kelsey.

"I was promoting the paper."

"You were promoting Kelsey Maxine."

"Is this because of how we call you the hammer? If that upset you then-"

"You're missing the point. I don't want you talking about anything that happens here. Not nicknames not how progressive we are. Not about whether we're adapting the internet. Any thoughts you have about this paper you keep them to yourself or you come to me. You don't get on national television-"

"I'm sorry not trying to-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"You can speak to me like an adult Tom. You don't have to lecture me like a little girl."

"You haven't earned the right to be treated as an adult. You think that some pages on the front pages and an appearance on nation television makes you the next Judy Miller? You've got a long way to go. Don't be so arrogant." Tom said.

"Ok. So you think that when a woman asks to be treated with respect that's arrogant?"

"Are you accusing me of sexism?"

"Just making an observation."

"No TV for a month."

"What?!" Kelsey said in shock.

"You heard me no interviews." Tom leaned on his chair as he got slowly furious.

"That's completely unfair."

"You wanna make it no TV indefinitely?! We're done you can go now." Tom leaned forward to make his point clear as Kelsey stormed out of his office without making a scene.

* * *

"They're about to pull this case of Harvey. They won't listen to a word I say."

"Put Jessica on the phone." Harvey said to Mike on the phone as he was preparing a sandwiches.

"This isn't working Harvey."

"Jessica did you do ask I asked?"

"Yes and the signatures look exactly the same."

"Well did you ask the judges?"

"They can't remember anything and we need some ideas from you."

"I'll be back by this afternoon."

"It'll be too late Harvey and we're not even half way through this case. It should be you right here guiding us in a case in which I frankly have no experience in."

"I know but I can't be at two places at once. I promise you that once I return we'll kick Liotta's ass."

"Hmm. This afternoon I want you back no later."

"Understood now give it back to Mike for a moment." Jessica gave the phone to Mike.

"Do not let Jessica and Hardman out of your sights. Lock the god damn door if you have to."

"Got it."

Harvey picked up the tray full of sandwiches and went inside the room where Dean, Leanne and the Priest were sitting inside.

"Here we go." Harvey said.

"Harvey we know you're a busy man we hope we're not wasting you time."

"Oh no no no. I have all the time in the world. This is ham and this is turkey and there's some potato salad." They all held their hands together as the priest began a prayer.

"To the gracious and for the love of God. May you bless this food." After everyone ate everyone started to gossip.

"This is her in junior prom." Leanne showed a picture of her dead daughter Lexi on her iPhone. She was happy and beautiful in the blue dress standing next to her boyfriend.

"Beautiful." Leanne teared up a bit before she spoke again.  
"Here she is in her leather jacket." She started to cry a bit.  
"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Leanne. It's fine."

"Why we doing this? Honestly what to be gained dreading up all this stuff?" Dean said uncomfortably.

"Remembering the good things help sometimes." The priest said.

"No. No one puts my wife in tears. I appreciate what you said at the church but it didn't do us any good. Neither does this."

"Well what can I do to help?" Harvey asked.

"You can't do anything. She's gone."

"You're right I can't change that. But I can make sure that the city can offer you a sizable settlement."

"You mean by ourselves?"

"No I mean help you avoid years of court battles. Lexi was going to go on a volleyball scholarship?"

"Yes." Leanne responded.

"Well I spoke to the president of the university this morning along with congressman Underwood and he'd like to create a scholarship in your daughter's name. If you like that it's entirely up to you. But most importantly we have to make sure this never happens again. We've got safety billboards going up, we've stopped lighting the tower at night-"

"Should've done that before she ran off the road." Dean interrupted.

"Would you like me to resign Mr Madison? Just say the word and it's done if it will bring you any satisfaction. I asked the reverend once 'What are supposed to do in the face of senseless pain?' And he said to me 'What else can we do but take what seems meaningless and try to make something meaningful from it.'"

"He's right. That's how God works. Through us." The Priest said.

"Will you let me work for you?" Harvey asked slowly and begging.

_"What you have to understand about my people is that humility is their form of pride. It is their strength, it is their weakness and if you can humble yourself before them they will do anything you ask."_

"Tell us more about the scholarship." Dean said eventually.

* * *

It was approaching afternoon as the sky become darker. Cameron was lawing his garden minding his own business until a car stopped in front of his house. Out came Harvey and Gene, the man from the meeting. Harvey came out of the car wearing sun glasses with a smile on his face and he approached Cameron and took his shovel. Cameron turned off his mown lower and ready to listen to Harvey.

"Picture this. A 17-year-old girl travelling at 60 mph spins out of control and no traffic. She hits a guard rail but if she's wearing a seatbelt which she was and he car doesn't roll over 3 times down a 20ft ditch, which it did, then that young woman is still alive. But you know what the county administrator didn't build those guard rails so know she's dead." Harvey said as Cameron's eyebrows went down to show confusion.

"We looked up the stature, guard rails are under county's supervision." Gene said.

"Are you trying to turn this around on me?" Cameron asked.

"That's not all Cameron. You see every couple of years the electric they apply to bring power line through Gaffney (a restaurant) and their line goes through you land. However if this year they were to reapply then it'd be such a shame to destroy this beautiful home of yours."

"Fuck you Harvey. You can't roll on here and think that you own it." Cameron said as Harvey got closer to him.

"Oh but I can bitch. But I'm not a vindictive person. The sensible thing to do now is to drop this case and you can keep your beautiful home. The stupid thing to do is to go to court where I kick your ass in front of everyone because frankly I love winning." Harvey walked away from Cameron and saw some tulips that Cameron had planted. He had taken some in from of Cameron and Cameron simply walked inside his house nodding in shame. Harvey's phone was buzzing in his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Kelsey.

"Hey."

"Harvey I've been offered a stop at night line."

"You want my advice?"

"I don't want it I need it."

"I want you to close your eyes."

"Ok." Kelsey closed her eyes.

"It's 11:25 and nightline's about to come on. Millions of people are watching it. Where are you home?"

"No."

"At the studio?"

"Yes."

"And what do you see?"

"I see light and I see a camera."

"And when that little red dot comes on tell me what you hear?"

"I hear my voice."

"There are millions of people and what do they hear?"

"My voice."

"And what do they see?"

"My face."

"So you don't need my advice." Kelsey realised that she didn't need Harvey's advice. He was telling her that her beauty is what will attract people to watch it.

"Hammerschmidt's gonna freak."

"You don't wanna work anywhere you'll not willing to get fired from Kelsey. Treading on water is the same as drowning in it for people like you and me. Good luck I'll be watching."

"Hey wait."

"Yes."

"When you coming back."

"When I get back you'll know."

* * *

It's late at night and Harvey came home. He saw that Zoe's car was parked at the front as he opened the door with his keys. He went inside and couldn't find her so her put the tulips in a flower vase in the kitchen table. He went upstairs to find her as he went inside the bedroom. Someone grabbed his tie suddenly and kissed him. It was Zoe.

"A hello would've been great Zoe."

"I missed you Harvey." Zoe said.

"So you were missing me after all?" Harvey said.

"Of course darling." Zoe put her arms around Harvey and kissed him.

"Someone's feeling feisty." Harvey said as he kissed Zoe.

"Fuck me Harvey." Zoe said as she bit her lip.

"With pleasure my-lady."

_"Another reason why I married Zoe is because when she's horny, SHE'S HORNY!"_


	8. A test of loyalty

_**Exams are finally over! Horay! Now I'll try to update the story as much as possible...I have TV Shows to catch up with like Game of Thrones...Don't spoil Episode 9! **_

_**Remember Italics = Harvey speaking to you. Kind of like the season finale of Doctor Who when they epically wrote 'John Hurt as The Doctor'. **_

_**Anyway reviews = love. Spread the love lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm annoyed I wasn't creative enough to create the magnificent story of Suits!**_

* * *

"I know there's been some tension and I'm probably more to blame than you are. I'd like to put that behind us. Kelsey you're going to be our new Law and Politics correspondent." Tom said. He got a call from his superior a couple minutes ago telling him to promote Kelsey. Tom doesn't have a choice because he loves the paper to bits and would do anything to stay on top.

"What about Janine?" Kelsey asked.

"I promoted her."

"She's okay with that?! She wants to give up the Law and Politics?"

"It's the decision I've made."

"It's just that Janine has so much experience."

"I thought you'd be more excited about this?" Tom asked.

"I'm sorry I thought that you bought me here to –"

"Fire you?" Tom interrupted

"Maybe."

"Look at it like this. We're starting over, so…are you ready to take this on?"

"Can I think about it?"

"People don't usually think about it when they're offered Law and Politics."

"Give me just a day or two. I'll let you know as soon as possible thank you." Kelsey said as she left Tom's office. Kelsey doesn't want to take it because it'll mean that she'll have to report on other firms and her partnership with Harvey might end.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Said a 5-year-old child.

"I'm coming." Said Louis. Louis was taking care of his ex wife's children whilst she went abroad. No one knows about this except for Harvey who saw Louis with the children when shopping for a new suit.

"I've got cheese and one without cheese." He gave a plate to his daughter.

"Erm Dad."

"Yeah?"

"That's pretty disgusting."

"Yeah it looks disgusting." Said his son.

"Okay but how it looks is not how it tastes." Louis said.

"A fork would be nice." Said his daughter.

"Sure just give me a minute." There was a knock on the door. Louis checked to see who is was and it was…Harvey Spector? He was confused at why Harvey would come around this time. Louis opened the door and let Harvey in. Louis turned the TV off as Harvey saw his kids.

"Hi there."

"Hi." Said Louis's daughter.

"This is Ben and that is Sarah." Louis said.

"Hi I'm Harvey nice to meet you both."

"Do you work with Dad?" Asked Ben.

"I do."

"Harvey Spector is dad's boss...kind of boss I guess." Louis said.

"I though you didn't have a boss." Said Sarah. Harvey then stared at Louis.

"Everyone has a boss. Even Harvey now take your dinner and go your bed, me and Harvey are gonna talk some grown up stuff now." Both of them sighed and then eventually went to bed.

"Cute kids."

"Yeah I love them. Wanna drink?"

"No, I won't be here long." Harvey said.

"Well have a seat." Harvey sat down and saw Ben's console on the table.

"Is that a PS Vita? How many games does he have?" Asked Harvey.

"All of them." Louis responded nervously.

"You know I have a console at home I play sometimes to relax. So Louis he's the catch. We need you to abandon the shipyard case. The court hearing is tomorrow and you won't put on your usual fight in court. You have zero testimony."

"What? I can't do that." Louis said slowly.

"Yes you can Louis."

"I've spent months on that testimony. I've got a case to why the shipyard should stay..I even have dirt on my opponent."

"I'm sure you've done splendid work but unfortunately it can't come down to you winning...you have to lose this case."

"Why?"

"Politics. This force is bigger than either one of us can play with."

"12,000 jobs is at risk here Harvey."

"I know and it's a shame."

"Keeping that shipyard open is what got me to Junior Partner, those people are my friends."

"I'm not here to debate this Louis. The base will close. The only question is whether you'll make it a swift death or a painful one." Harvey said as Louis stared and thought about it.

"No way. I won't do it Harvey."

"I sympathise that this is going to be difficult for you and I don't know yet but I will make it up to you. Louis I'm a powerful friend to have now, perhaps your only friend so don't define me." Harvey said as he left Louis's home.

_"Love of family. Most lawyers are chained to that slogan. Family values. But when you cosy up to hookers and I find out I will make that hypocrisy hurt."_

* * *

There was a knock on a door and Rachel went to open the door. She opened the door only to see Mike struggling to hold the boxes of Chinese food as well as putting a rose in his mouth which was for Rachel.

"A little help." Mike said as he mumbled. Rachel started to laugh as she took the boxes inside on top of the table.

"A rose for you my lady." Mike said as he gave Rachel a rose.

"It's so beautiful Mike. Where did you get it from?"

"Well it's a long story that involves a lot of swearing and foreign languages."

"I don't think I want to hear it now." Rachel said. They sat down and started to eat as they were watching Game Of Thrones.

"Mike."

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Harvey even since you know." Rachel said as she was obviously referring to when Harvey didn't get the nomination at Managing Partner.

"Besides the fact that he was pretty upset about it no. Why?"

"Well because he was speaking to Louis in his office."

"Louis?! Rachel you must be joking."

"Mike I'm serious. Harvey spoke to Louis in his office but for a while."

"That's strange. Harvey never speaks to Louis and in his office."

"That's what I'm saying Mike. You don't think that Harvey's blaming him do you?"

"No. Harvey maybe self-centred but he'd never blame anyone especially Louis. They were friends once upon a time Rach."

"It just seems-" Before Rachel could carry on his lips were on hers. Her fingers were traveling up to his neck until she was scraping her nails through Mike's short hair. His arms tightened around her, pulling her close. She started moving backwards and he followed.

"Mike."

"Shh." Mike said as he put his finger on Rachel's lip.

"Make me yours Mike." Rachel said as she wrapped her legs around Mike.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

"I'm coming." Harvey said as he went to get the door.

"Mike?"

"What the fuck is happening Harvey?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You going to South Carolina, Kyle getting fired and talking to Louis."

"Mike. If I told you the truth then would it keep you alive and out of my doorstep."

"Sure."

"But first I'm going to ask you for something in return."

"Anything to know the truth Harvey."

"I want you absolute, unquestioning loyalty. Repeat it and cross your heart in the name of the lord that if you tell anyone this then you'll feel the wrath of God."

"What?"

"I read the bible whilst in South Carolina, long story."

"I cross my heart Harvey."

"Good." Harvey whispered into Mike's ears making sure that no one else hears it.

"Harvey you do realise that what you're doing can result in your career to end if you get caught."

"I know but I was put on this planet to win Mike. Now go back home and have sex with Rachel or something. I need my rest."

"Already did have sex with her."

"Mike Ross you are truly a horny man."

_"What? You thought that I was going to tell you everything? No, you're going to have to wait longer and keep guessing because if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret anymore."_


	9. Decisions

_**New Chapter! Woo! Hope you enjoy it! I'll try and do one chapter a week, max 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits!  
Warning: Rated M for language around one of the paragraphs!**_

* * *

Judge McIntyre usually enjoyed his job. He would get paid a huge amount of money for listening to evidence and then dismissing guilty and non guilty verdicts. However today he wanted this case to get over and done with….the Louis Litt case. It'd been going on for months and he hoped that today was the last day.

"Now we shall resume the everlasting case of the backing of the New York shipyard. Louis Litt would you like to offer testimony so we can get this over and done with?" Louis sat daydreaming motionlessly. You could tell that he was thinking long and hard (that's what she said) about Harvey's words. Louis got closer to the microphone, leaning in slowly.

"I have no testimony." Louis said as he leaned back. He said the words. He'd lost the case and most importantly he listened to what Harvey had said.

* * *

"Here you go." Said Freddy as he gave Harvey a rack of ribs. Harvey had spent his lunch at Freddy's to work on the case in peace without Jessica or Daniel disturbing him. It was always quiet so he enjoyed the atmosphere.

"So what's the latest?" Harvey asked.

"Same old shit. Almost got killed last weekend."

"Here?"

"No. Down Virginia. Me and my brother were in the car and this mini van had a minifridge strapped on it and them BOOM! The fridge fell right in front of us. Now I know why God gave us reflexes." Freddy said as Harvey chuckled whilst eating.

"So how them ribs?" Freddy asked.

"You know how they are."

"I know but I love hearing it from you."

"Perfection Freddy, perfection." Harvey then got a phone call and picked it up and Freddy went back.

"Well this is a surprise, usually you text." Harvey said.

"I know but where are you?" Kelsey asked.

"On the other side of the track trying to find the meaning of life."

"Find anything for me?"

"You mean anything news worthy?"

"I actually didn't call to badger you."

"Yes you did. That's part of your charm Kelsey."

"No. I wanted to tell you that I've been promoted to Chief Law and Politics correspondent." Harvey fell silent.

"I'll have to travel for briefings etc. It doesn't change anything though." Kelsey continued.

"On the contrary this changes everything."

"No I can be flexible."

"I'm not interested in someone who's flexible I'm interested in someone who's available."

"You think I should turn it down?"

"That's entirely up to you."

"I mean it's not official yet-"

"Oh I've gotta go but call me when you find yourself available again." Harvey said as he cut the call.

_"You see Freddy believes that if a fridge falls in front you then you better swerve outta the way. I believe it's the fridge's job to swerve out of mine."_

* * *

"Hey Janine." Said Kelsey as she approached Janine.

"Keep walking Kelsey I don't really wanna talk to you." Janine said as she was packing her stuff.

"It's not like I asked for it. He just called me to his office and-"

"Please you've been wanting my job ever since you came here with a lollipop in your mouth. Congratulations, I send you a bottle of champagne from the Middle West by the way."

"I'm gonna turn it down, you don't have to leave."

"Bullshit Kelsey."

"Please believe me. You can stay as Chief Law and Politics correspondent. I never wanted it. I was hoping that we can both go to Tom and-"

"Get the fuck out of my face." Janine said calmly.

"For serious I don't even want the job."

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you are. Go before I get violent."

* * *

"Louis? Hello?"

Kristina entered Louis's house as she used the spare key. Kristina was Louis's girlfriend who had a complicated relationship with. Kristina entered the room and saw two children watching TV. Kristina was beautiful but at the same time perfect for Louis.

"Hey." Said Sarah.

"Oh hey." Kristina said.

"Where's Louis?"

"He went out. He said he'll back in a while." Kristina got her phone out and tried to call Louis.

"He also left his phone here and are you dad's girlfriend?" Asked Sarah.

* * *

It was early morning and Louis had woken up. He couldn't remember what had happened last night but he was in his own bed in which he knew he wasn't with a prostitute. He went downstairs and saw the kids and Kristina…KRISTINA?! he thought to himself.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey." Louis said.

"Could you take your brother downstairs I'll be there down in a second."

"Bye dad." Both of them said together.

"Bye….Where are you taking them?" Asked Louis.

"I'm taking them down to their grandparents. I was able to get a hold of Madeline and tell her-"

"Fuck I hope you didn't tell her."

"No I didn't but I should have Louis. I had to tell her that you travel for work which is the last time I ever tell a lie for you!" Kristina said as she folded her arms.

"Look."

"No this is what happens. After I drop them off I am not your girlfriend."

"Kristina."

"No Peter. There's no excuses this time Louis." Kristina said as she stormed out of his home. This has to be the worst 24 hours in Louis's life.

* * *

"I'm sorry I changed my mind. I thought about it and-" Kelsey said as she looked down at Tom.

"Thinking about it is what those two days were for." Tom said as he was furious.

"Look I've realised that-"

"Jesus Christ you're fucking unbelievable." Tom said as he interrupted Kelsey again.

"Tom I appreciate you took you chance on me but-"

"NO! I don't you do. I don't think you appreciate anything I do. I think you're a self-centered ungrateful little cunt." Tom said as he muttered the last word.

"Little what? Little what Tom?!" Kelsey said.

"Cunt! You're a cunt." Tom said. Kelsey got her iPhone out and started to type.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare." Tom said.

"You don't even know what I'm texting."

"Get out Kelsey."

"Just a second Tom. Almost done." Tom then got out immediately out of his chair.

"Well you're fired."

"Do whatever you wanna do Tom."

"GET OUT!" Tom barked. He barked loud enough that everyone was concentrating on Tom.

"So should I press send? I think I should" Kelsey said as Tom as she sent the text.

"Call me whatever you want but remember that these days when you're talking to a person you're talking to thousands." Kelsey said as she left Tom's office.

* * *

"Kelsey?" Harvey said as she called him.

"I quit."

"You what?!"

"Fuck that place it was a prison and now I'm free. Where are you?"

"In a car."

"So am I." Kelsey said.

"Where are you headed?" Harvey asked.

"Home."

"So am I." Harvey said.

"Your home or mine? Kelsey asked.

"Is that an invitation?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"Are you sober?"

"Yeah. I've spent the last two hours drinking."

"What's your address?" Harvey asked.

"Aren't you married?" Kelsey asked.

"I am but she's on a business venture. Plus I suspect she's having an affair."

"Okay. Here's my address."

* * *

Harvey parked his car on the kerb. Kelsey lived inside a flat and went inside. He made his way up the stairs and found Kelsey's flat. There was a key underneath the matt that Kelsey told him about as he opened the door. He made his way inside the flat and saw one of the doors open. He opened the door and saw Kelsey standing there with a black dress on. She looked so appealing to her like no woman she had seen before. Harvey however looked around the place and then looked back at her.

"Do your parents know you live like this?" Harvey said.

"No, they haven't visited."

"Are you cared for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a man who cares for you?"

"No." Kelsey said as Harvey got closer.

"But you've been with an older man before?"

"Yes."

"Then you know they hurt you and after they hurt you they discard you." Harvey said as he stepped closer.

"You can't hurt me."

"Take your heels off." Harvey said as Kelsey followed his command. Harvey then dropped his briefcase. Kelsey bit her lip as they knew what they were gonna do. They were going to have sex.

* * *

**_So I was thinking should I do an erotica for the next chapter or should I carry on with the story!  
Review and let me know!_**


	10. The Real Harvey Spector (RATED M)

_**Warning: This chapter is Rated M for well Harvey and Kelsey having sex. If you want to skip this chapter then I don't mind :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits!**_

* * *

Harvey quickly picked me up and laid me on my bed. Harvey crossed one of my legs over my own to lie next to me. He leaned in and took my bottom lip between his own, pulling it gently with his teeth and then extend his own bottom lip out. Our legs rub together as we embrace in a passionate kiss, with our tongues dancing together. He brought his hand up my shirt and rubbed my back and belly. Mmm.

Harvey rolled over so that I'm sitting on his legs, he I sit up and put his lips between my breasts. Damn. He was making me feel flushed. He bought his hands up higher underneath my shirt and fondled my left breast and then the right and pulled me closer. He pulled my shirt up over my head, my breasts jiggling in the air. Harvey pulled my bra down and take my nipple in his mouth. I moaned as his tongue moves in a circle around my nipple and his hand moving down and rubbing my inner thigh. I naturally spread my legs wider with Harvey rubbing up and down the middle of my pants with our body rubbing together.

It was getting hot in here I said. Harvey simply looked into my eyes and kiss me again as he put his hand inside my panties and rubbed my sex bud up and down placed one finger inside. He slides easily into it because I'm wet. He fingered me with the one finger and then a second, as his thumb puts mild pressure on my clit, Harvey uncontrollably move my hips. Mmm. I am finding hard to breath.

Harvey unzipped his pants to let the pressure of his boner out. It was a perfect time for a kiss except we knocked heads. Harvey smiled and I felt like he was going to punish me anyway. Harvey kissed my lips and my neck as I reached down and freed his hard member from between the folds of his boxers and held it between my hands.

Harvey pulled my panties down and we adjust as he lifted my legs up to his face. He slid his tongue up and down your wet sex bud and stuck it inside as deep as he could and move it about. I moan as he stroked his cock with his free hand. Mmmmmm.

Harvey then moved that hand up and down my now exposed thighs which he thought were silky and smooth to touch. He sucked on my clit and I let out a squeal of pleasure. He set me down so that my wetness is now resting on his cock, I slid back and forth on it teasingly. He was being mean to himself but having it that close is a tease to us both. I let out a grin and he finally inserting the head of his member inside and slid it in.

I let out a very, loud, pleasured moan. I asked how big he was but he replied by saying big enough. Suddenly he hit my G-Spot. I think that we will come together fine. As I accept his member into my folds, I close my eyes and bounce up and down on top of his , holding his my shoulders for support. I'm enjoying this, moaning and shouting out Harvey's name. He grabbed my tits which were bouncing in his hands and played with them freely. Mmm. His hips were climbing to meet mines in rhythm making our flesh slap together.

Harvey grabbed me by the ass and leaned forward, and then leaned me back against to take over thrusting himself into me. I moan at how Harvey dominated me. He continued to thrust with more strength and placed now sweaty forehead on my own. I ask him to kiss me, pouting my lips as he bought his lips to mine, slowly, since we were bouncing up and down.

My hands slide on his sweaty back and I felt his muscles as they move. He rubbed his hand on my wet sex but as I come to a climax and I soon follow, our fluids gushing together. We fall back to the seat and lie next to each other in the waves of pleasure. Harvey kissed me again as our legs interlocked before sleeping


	11. Headache!

Kelsey woke up in the morning feeling a little weird. She looked at her bed and knew that she wasn't sleeping with someone else but when she looked forward, she knew what had happened. Harvey was there changing his clothes probably ready to go to work. Kelsey got her iPhone from the desk by the bed to read her messages.

"Morning." Kelsey said.

"Mornin'" Harvey replied.

"What do you think of Dan Jarvis?" Asked Kelsey.

"Why?" Asked Harvey.

"He wants me to be correspondant." Kelsey said.

"Not worth your time." Harvey said getting up to do his tie.

"What about Grier Fischer at MSN?" Asked Kelsey.

"Na. Anything else?" Asked Harvey.

"How about Slugline?" Kelsey asked.

"Slugline? Details." Harvey said.

"6 months from now Slugline will be Politico were a year ago with their law stories. Politico were furious at them because they were breaking stories before them."

"Never heard of them." Harvey said.

"Well I've heard there's no pressure. People usually post whatever and whenever they want. Most people usually use their phones…also the Hammerschmidt thing is blowing up. He may get fired." Kelsey said staring at her screen. Harvey pressed forward to see what Kelsey was looking at.

"There's got to be thousands of tweets of people praising me and offending me. There's even a #GoZoe" Kelsey said.

"Let me see that." Harvey said taking the phone. Harvey then unexpectedly took the phone and put it inside the glass of water on Kelsey's desk. Kelsey gasped at the sight.

"Hey." Kelsey said.

"No one must leave any trails." Harvey said.

"All of my contacts were on there." Kelsey said.

"Then it's time for you to get some new contacts." Harvey said staring at her intently before kissing her.

"Don't worry I'll get you two. One for work and one to play. Oh and GoZoe!" Harvey said smiling before leaving.

* * *

Harvey quickly made his to work and saw that there was a woman in Louis' office. He studied her closely. She clearly wasn't Harvey's type, she isn't new because Jessica's not hiring so she must be special. She's in Louis's office but she's giving orders to Louis which means that she's not a associate and could only mean one thing. She was Louis' ex wife. Harvey decided not to get involved in their business and walked on and made his way towards Donna.

"Ex wife." Donna said looking at her screen.

"How did you-"

"Donna knows all." Donna said smiling at Harvey.

"I thought Jessica wasn't hiring?" Asked Harvey.

"Well she convinced Jessica that she would be Louis' assistant and she'll sort him out."

"She still loves Louis doesn't she?" Asked Harvey.

"It's obvious. But I guess it's up to Louis whether they can give it another chance." Donna said.

"Is Travis in there?" Asked Harvey as he jerked his head towards his office.

"Yeah. You better go now before he looses his temper." Donna said. Harvey made his way towards his office.

_"Travis Tanner, my rival and opponent for this case. With the rise of his temper he wants to rip my head out and peel it like an orange. Why? Well we'll have to see."_

* * *

"Harvey." Travis said smiling.

"Travis." Harvey said before siting down on his chair behind the desk.

"Harvey. I haven't come here to discuss the case in detail." Travis said.

"Then why are you here? To admire my music collection?" Harvey said sarcastically.

"You've always been sarcastic haven't you? You see sarcasm to me is a form of lying and Mr Spector...you have been in a mist of a lie." Travis said.

"I have nothing to admit. I am as clean as a whistle." Harvey said.

"Really? So you don't mind explaining to me how your associate Mike Ross has a 'degree' in Harvard but no record of ever graduating college?" Travis said as he leaned forward. Harvey's face dropped, his heart started to beat fast. Travis was going to expose Mike.

"Now Harvey I don't want to trouble you even more. You see here are my terms. You win I expose the kid, you lose then I forget that Mike never went to college." Travis said smiling as he stood up and left the room. Harvey waited for Travis to go and called out Mike's name. Mike immediately came to Harvey's office.

* * *

"What is it?" Asked Mike.

"Take a seat." Harvey said.

"Anything wrong?" Asked Mike.

"There is. Travis knows you never went to college." Harvey said. Mike fell silent.

"Harvey-"

"Don't say anything Mike. It's not your fault. You see Travis is going to try and expose you if I win. I need you to sort this out just like you did with your Harvard degree." Harvey said.

"Wait a minute. Travis knew that I didn't go to college but knew I went to Harvard." Mike said.

"Exactly and the thing is I know you've told someone to put your name on their database because when you first came I checked and it wasn't there. A few months later it was. So I want you to go to that same person and solve this." Harvey said.

"But that's illegal Harvey. I don't even think that she'll do it again." Mike said. Harvey stood up.

"Mike. I'm trying to save you! I don't give a fuck about the law especially when it's to do with my plan." Harvey shouted.

"Okay. I'll go asap. Oh and Harvey, they're having a meeting today about who they want to elect as senior partner. I think you should go." Mike said leaving Harvey's office. Harvey sat down and put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it. This situation was giving him an headache, one which he needs to sort out straight away.


	12. New Territory

_**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy watching movies and you know stuff. So here's the update. Enjoy!**_  
_**I have a weird attraction to Amy Adams...especially in Catch Me If You Can O.O**_

_**Enjoy :P**_

* * *

Kelsey walked inside of Slugline's building. She met up with the head of the company who was wearing casual clothes.

"So this is Slugline's main building. We've only been here to 3 months, it's not exactly the Times." Kerry said. Kelsey looked around it looked more like a student university dorm which students relaxing, some typing with their Mac's on the floor.

"So who else is calling you?" Kerry asked.

"A few people." Kelsey said.

"So everyone?" Kerry reassuringly said.

"Well there were a lot of emails this morning."

"Not surprised that when someone is having their moment then everyone is interested. You see I believe that you're perfect here but I won't pressure you into anything. Take as long as you want looking around, email me your answer." Kerry said smiling before leaving.

"For our senior partner we need someone who's been working really hard for the past few weeks. We need to show that dedication and hard work will earn you great reward." Jessica said. The only people in the meeting were Harvey, Jessica and Daniel. They decided not to call the Junior Partner's or associates because conflict may arise.

"I think personally Mike Ross is an excellent candidate. He's proven time and time again that he can work on a case and crack it. His ability to pick out loop holes is the best I've seen for years." Daniel said.

"First let's read the name of people on the list" Said Jessica.

"Louis Litt." Daniel Hardman said. Harvey looked up at Jessica.

"No way. He's the wrong person. No experience, emotionally unstable at times." Jessica said. Harvey rested his mouth on his fingers as a thought popped in his head.

* * *

Louis was heading towards his office but was speaking to a friend his who he was having a conversation with. Louis invited him to his office where he told his to sit down across him. The man was older than Louis but wasn't old. He was in his early 30's and had a striking resemblance to Scoot McNairy.

"Listen. Louis, let's cut the bullshit. What are we going to do with the shipyard." Said Louis's friend.

"Ben, there's nothing I can do now." Louis said.

"And Why didn't you testify? We're talking about 12,000 jobs here."

"Ben, people wanting it closed and I was under a lot of pressure."

"From who?!" Ben said with an angry tone.

"It's political. I can't do anything Ben."

"That's bullshit. Talk to someone!"

"I told you I can't do anything, it's poltical."

"What am I supposed to say to the shipyard association about why they've lost their jobs now? Because Louis Litt want to play politics?" Louis couldn't say anything. He sat there silently staring at Ben.

"We're the reason why you're Junior Partner. I'm guessing that speech you gave when you saved us about being our friend is bullshit. Now you're gonna turn your back on us, seriously?!" Ben said. Louis stood up and made his way out, Ben stood up and rushed towards him.

"Hey! I'm fucking talking to you." Ben said as he stood in front of Louis.

"I thought we grew up together. But this guy, sitting behind his big desk, I don't even know who he fuckin' is. Where's the Louis I know that threw a punch when his wall was against the back? That guy was my friend." Ben said before storming off out of Louis' office. Louis stood there and sat on his desk knowing that he couldn't say anything to his once friend.

* * *

With Zoe out of town for a meeting for the photos for her charity Harvey decided to sleep at Kelsey's place. He made his way up to Kelsey's flat where he decided to call after knowing that she was at home.

"Hello." Kelsey said.

"Hi, where are you?" Harvey said.

"I'm at the office." Kelsey said.

"False."

"You don't believe me."

"Not for a second."

"Where are you?" Asked Kelsey. Her tone changed from serious to seductive.

"On my way to a meeting."

"With who?"

"Someone I have to punish."

"Got a name?"

"No name."

"What did this person do wrong?"

"They lied to me."

"How will you punish him?"

"What makes you say it's a him?" Harvey asked before the phone went off. The door suddenly opened as Kelsey saw Harvey with his phone whilst she was holding a brand new iPhone that Harvey bought her.

"You gonna buy me a new one of these every week?" Kelsey said with an annoyed tone.

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Harvey.

"It's just if you can't trust me then we shouldn't be doing this?" Kelsey said.

"Why so serious?" Harvey said, moving forward and kissed her cheek.

"Then how do we establish out trust this is new territory." Harvey said. Kelsey feel silent.

"You have a camera on your phone…pictures, the one's my father wouldn't want to see." Kelsey said before taking off her shirt revealing nothing. Harvey stared at her.

"Well I'm gonna need more than that." Harvey said. Kelsey walked over to the edge of the tiny room. Harvey made his way towards her and took a picture of her body.

"Lie back." Harvey said. Kelsey did so as Harvey took several pictures of her.

"Use your imagination." Harvey said as he then took even more photos.

Harvey had to do this. He knew that if Kelsey were to betray him then he had dirt against her. Right now he couldn't trust anyone because he was entering territory now even a congressman would enter.


	13. Tanner Strikes

"Come on now, you have to pack up." Louis said as he came back to the sight of his children jumping on his bed.

"Dad we already packed up." Said Sarah.

"Oh, so those are my pink Nike' on the table." Louis said as he fell on his bed.

"And you what's Optimus Prime doing underneath my bed. He better transform himself into you bag, we've gotta leave tomorrow." Louis said. Louis started to tickle his son whilst his daughter was pulling his tie slightly Louis pretending to joke.

"C'mon now. Brush your teeth pumpkins." Louis said.

"Dad is Kristina coming?" Asked Sarah.

"Na. I don't think so." Said Louis.

"She's cool." Said Ben as he and Sarah made their way to the bathroom. Louis stopped, with his chin on his hand he started to get a little emotional but held it back.

* * *

"Louis Litt." Harvey said. He turned around to face Mike.

"He's a junkie." Said Harvey.

"He is at the moment a very functional one. Imagine if he was sober." Harvey said.

"Even so, if he runs for Senior Partner then people are going to dig into his past." Mike said.

"We can turn that into an asset not a liability. Here who I was and here's who I am now." Harvey said clenching his fist.

"You saw how they dismissed him in three seconds in the meeting."

"Jessica is very open-minded and I can be very persuasive." Harvey said sitting down.

"Does Louis even want it?" Asked Mike.

"Oh Mike. He's more desperate to be senior partner than go to watch Oprah live. We surround him with the best people, turn into the machine and just press the go button." Harvey said.

"So you think he could win?" Asked Mike.

"I think he could be a contender. Which is where you come in Mike."

"Me?!" Mike said.

"Yeah, your name was mentioned which is why I want you to lose." Harvey said.

"Okay. Just say we pull of the miracle and he wins, what do we gain from it?" Asked Mike.

"Isn't it better to be holding the reins in this race than watching from the stands?" Asked Harvey. He had a point Mike thought.

The door opened and Donna came in."Your wife is on the phone."

"Put her through in a minute. Keep her busy she likes you." Harvey said smiling to Donna as she left.

"I still don't see any gain from this Harvey." Mike said.

"Expand you thinking Mike. Who do you think's been desperately after the Senior Partner position?" Harvey asked. Mike looked outside at the other associates.

"No no Mike. Look at the senior and managing partners." Mike looked outside and saw Jessica but his attention turned to Daniel Hardman and it clicked in.

"Of course. Hardman." Mike said.

"Now you get it Mike. He wants to be Senior Partner. He hates being second fiddle to Jessica so he want to put his name forward. I know it." Harvey said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello sweetie. I made sure that Nancy did the dry cleaning before you came and-" Harvey paused to listen to Zoe. He put the phone down.

"I've gotta go." Harvey said.

"What happened?" Asked Mike.

"The hotel are refusing Zoe to hold her charity event in the gala because their employees support Liotta." Harvey said.

"Tanner." Mike said.

"Tanner has no fucking class. He think he can mess with me and my wife? Meet me outside the hotel in an hour. I'll text you the address and find a venue quickly."

* * *

Harvey went outside and the limo was there where Zoe was sitting down with her laptop. Zoe immediately kissed Harvey as he went inside and kissed her for a moment.

"I missed you." Zoe said.

"I missed you too." Harvey said as he grabbed the laptop. Zoe told the driver to drive to the hotel anyway.

"Why can't we move the location?" Asked Harvey.

"I tried everything's booked. You have to reserve these things and book with weeks in advance." Zoe said.

"I've just told Mike to find a venue online somewhere."

"The delivery trucks are already outside the hotel and I can't have them deliver it from place to place incase they don't get the e-mail. There's half a million at stake here." Zoe said searching on her phone.

"I realise that."

"I can't afford to have my work take a hit on behalf of yours." Zoe said. Harvey cupped his hand on Zoe's chin.

"I know we'll solve it sweetie."

* * *

Kelsey sat down on her laptop where she was typing away. She heard the sound of Kerry's shoes walking towards her where she stopped and stood in front of her. Kelsey looked up at her.

"I got you email." Kerry said.

"What did you think?" Asked Kelsey.

"You don't have to send me a draft of the article. You just post when you think is acceptable."

"Oh but I thought you may want to check." Kelsey said.

"Well we're different from everyone else. If you're satisfied with the article then you can post it up. Are you satisfied with the article?"

"I think so. Maybe. Yeah." Kelsey said.

"I know The Times made you jump some hoops but it's okay to be opinionated. It's okay if you get your hands dirty Kelsey."

"I think I can do better." Kelsey said.

"I agree." Kerry said before walking off.

* * *

"Please understand sir that if we do this event the whole staff walks out. I have 300 guests and-" Said the concierge of the hotel before Harvey interrupted him.

"You signed a contract with my wife." Harvey said bitterly.

"We'll refund you wife's organisation and pay for whatever moving the event to a more…appropriate venue."

"And we have to refund half a million dollars of donations can you refund that too? I'm pretty sure there's cause for damage here."

"I truly apologise here sir."

"Who's your boss?" Asked Harvey.

"I spoke with the owners and they authorised me to do what I thought was best."

"Do they realise that they are shutting the door on 41 members of the United States Congress who has flown their ass all the way from Washington?!" Harvey said.

"Yes they do and I had to make a very hard judgement call."

"Then I seriously question your judgement. You know word travels fast in this town. All those lunches, conventions…it's gonna be a shame losing all that isn't it?" Harvey said in a slow hostile tone.

"Sir you are right but if every single staff member-" The concierge said before Harvey stormed off. He made his way towards his wife who was smiling for some off reason.

"Harvey dear I've got an idea. I know what we're gonna do. If they wont let us do it inside then we're gonna do it outside like a picnic." Zoe said.

"What do you need from me?" Asked Harvey.

"All your manpower." Zoe said biting her lip. Harvey knew that whenever she bit her lip then she was in total control and knew what she was doing.


	14. Highs and Lows

_**So in this Chapter...there's a party, a protest and Louis is in an all time low!**_

_**Tune in for this weeks Chapter :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have no legal right to the awesome TV Show Suits!**_

* * *

"Freddy my man." Harvey said phoning Freddy.

"Hey Harv'." Said Freddy.

"So basically I need your finest ribs."

"How much?"

"Enough to make you rich…..300 at least."

"300?!"

"I know but it's a code red."

"Code Red. How soon do you need them?"

"3 hours."

"Consider it done Harv."

"I knew I could count on you." Harvey said cutting the phone.

* * *

"How are we on food?" Asked Zoe.

"I've got hot dogs, pizzas and ribs on the way."

"Good." Zoe said walking way as she spoke with her assistant.

"I need food over there, a flower stand just at the front, a silent auction in the corner and I need everyone here asap." Zoe said as she was man handling the situation.

When the day was over Louis was the first to leave and was glad that the day was over. He couldn't find the right adjectives to describe his situation. When he left his office his former ex walked up to him.

"Everyone's calling about the shipyard and we're just saying that we don't know."

"Okay."

"Is everything okay?"

"Long story, I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay. I guess I'll speak to you later."

"Yeah."

"Oh and here are all the messages and emails we've received you want me to-" Louis immediately took the file from her and walked off with anger still on his face.

"Who have we reached today?" Asked Harvey to Mike.

"The Times, USA today, MSN, BBC." Said Mike.

"Excellent. I want satellite trucks out there and want it to be live on cable." Harvey said as he waited for Mike to walk off. He quickly decided to text Kelsey.  
'8pm today, banquet, wash your face and look nice, this is work and play'.

* * *

"Your guests, your problem not mine." Mike said to the concierge.

"I'll close the gate." Said the concierge worryingly.

"You sure you wanna do that. Your guests will feel like they're locked in and I'm pretty sure that's a bigger violation to them than the current situation." Mike said.

"You're trespassing on private property. You're breaking the law."

"Wait a second. I have Bernie Helm on the phone. Talk to him." Mike said handing the phone.

"Who's Bernie Helm?" Asked the concierge.

"The police commissioner." Mike said. The concierge paused.

"No? Okay." Mike cut the phone off. "If you wanna speak to him he's coming to the party. Don't try to outsmart me old man." With that the concierge took his opportunity to leave in defeat to the associate.

* * *

The concierge went inside the hotel and began to ring someone.

"Tanner. They've locked the gates. They've got the police on the side. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Wait one second." Tanner put the phone down as he went there to Jimmy Liotta who was sitting there in Tanner's office. Jimmy Liotta was quite old now. He was in his 60's, white hair, but was still charismatic.

"What's the situation?" Asked Liotta in his thick New York accent.

"We're getting fucked in the ass that's what."

"Then sort it out."

"I'm on it Jimmy. Sarah I want you to get me 200 bodies, Alan I need you to get at least 100 signs." Tanner said before returning to his phone call.

"Look I need you to do nothing. That was they can't run away from us."

"You've put in a bad situation Tanner." The concierge said before cutting the phone off.

* * *

The place started to get together as slowly people were arriving in trucks delivering the stands, flowers, tables etc. Harvey helped coordinate the setting with his wife Zoe. Zoe would place the pictures on the tables and unwrap them as she would observe them. Black and white photographs of children in Africa dragging the well water in buckets.

Harvey went with Mike on the curb where he was paying the delivery people for their kind service. Suddenly Mike heard a noise and looked forward and to his shock he saw people slowly emerging from the alleyway opposite shouting with signs. Harvey looked and placed his hand on his forehead as if a headache was starting to grow when he saw who was leading. Tanner.

Harvey saw that Tanner was gathering his followers and gave them signs saying 'Free Liotta', 'Liotta for the win', 'Liotta's innocent' and Tanner's favourite 'F Specter'.

"Well at least he spelt it right." Harvey said whispering in Mike's ear.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

It was night and Tanner's protesters were still chanting Liotta's name in full force. Besides the protest the ceremony still went on as the guests came in one by one until it was full of people. They were eating, drinking and enjoying themselves.

Harvey stood there with his suit with Zoe in her dress as they greeted the guests one by one thanking them for attending. Harvey then decided to help serve the drinks to Mike who invited Rachel, Bernie the police commissioner and a few other people. When he gave Mike a drink, something caught Harvey's attention. Zoe was speaking with her old boyfriend, Adam Galloway, who also happened to be the photographer for Zoe's photos, and they were clearly enjoying themselves. Harvey suspected something until his attention turned back to Mike as Harvey had a drink himself and drank away.

Harvey went from the bar as Mike and Rachel took over and saw that Kelsey arrived. He immediately came towards her and she got scared.

"Harvey don't do that."

"Don't do what? Talk to you."

"No scare me I mean like it's night and you could've been a rapist."

"If I were a rapist I'd certainly enjoy you."

"Stop teasing me Harvey."

"Anyway, what you got for me?" Asked Harvey.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't interview any of the protesters?"

"I did but they all say the same thing. Free Liotta, he's innocent."

"They're not even Liotta's clients, I knew it."

"Hey Kesley." Zoe said grabbing Harvey by the waist.

"Oh hey Mrs Specter."

"You work for the Times don't you?"

"Not anymore. I work at Slugline now."

"I've heard of them. Well you seem like a very young ambitious woman and I like that." Zoe said complimenting Kelsey.

"I'm doing my best."

"Well it's good to see you again. Enjoy the party."

"Thank you."

"Take care Mrs Maxine." Harvey said smiling to her followed his wife.

* * *

Meanwhile at home Louis was at home on his home computer. The kids were asleep and he was a mess. He had some cocaine on his desk that he got after work and he snorted it giving him an adrenaline rush. He drank some alcohol at the same time because he didn't know what to do.

Louis decided to check his emails and read them one by one.

'I have NOTHING now. You're putting me and my children on the streets you fucking TRAITOR.'  
'YOU FUCKED ME OVER, AND FOR WHAT? I WANT TO KNOW!'  
'HEY LITT, EAT SHIT'  
'FUCKED ME OVER, I HAVE NOWEHRE TO GO, SHAME ON YOU.'

'Are you wrong or was I right? Can you please help us?' Louis decided to reply to the email.

'I know you must be hurting right now, and I know you blame me for that. You're not the only one. You weren't wrong. I am a good person, or at least I want to be. The reason the shipyard had to close is…..' Louis paused and removed the message.

'The reason I couldn't put up a fight this time…' Louis paused as he leaned back on his chair. He had been crying for the while and couldn't cry this time because he didn't have the energy. He took another snort of the cocaine on his knife and stabbed the knife…onto his desk.

He couldn't carry on. He couldn't.


	15. Planting The Seed

**_A/N: So I got a comment from someone saying that they didn't enjoy the story so basically if you aren't enjoying it then feel free to comment :D_**  
**_I promise I won't bite! ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"What is the true purpose of the protesting Mr Tanner?" Asked a reporter. Tanner was getting interviewed by a reporter from MSN with the protesters in the back still protesting in full force.

"Well we're protesting because they're trying to put away a saint in jail. Jimmy Liotta is one of the kindest lawyers to step onto this earth. He's like the Godfather of lawyers."

"Why doesn't Liotta fight this case himself?"

"Well Mr Liotta is under stress. All these years he's been trying to clear up his family's name and all he ever got was disrespect from every lawyer that he beat so I'm not surprised he's not fighting his own case."

"Are you sure he's not taking the case because you wanted to take it?"

"What do you mean?" Tanner questioned with a puzzled expression.

"It's clear that you have a rumoured rivalry with Mr Specter."

"I don't have a rivalry with Mr Specter. We're respect each other."

With that said Tanner looked forward and saw that Harvey, Zoe and some people were heading towards them. They were carrying trays full of food in which Tanner knew that they were going to give to the protesters.

"Harvey what are you doing. Harvey….Harvey; stop! We'll feed you later." Travis said to the protesters after Harvey refused to listen to him.

"Travis, Travis you know that old saying? Free food is good food!"

"No one ever said that Harvey."

"I know Travis but it's a good thing it's occupied for me." Harvey said laughing.

"Don't take the food." Travis told everyone again.

"I'll take the food." Said a woman in front of Harvey. Harvey smiled.

"She'll take the food." Harvey said. The protesters starting to quieten down as they passed on the trays of food to the others. Travis stopped speaking in defeat.

"C'mon Travis. You've been on the news and had your fame, come join us." Zoe said to Travis.

"Zoe you know I respect you but you know I can't do that." Travis said.

"Yes you can. You can have a plate of ribs." Zoe said dragging Travis towards her.

"I respect you Zoe. I can't. Maybe some other time." Travis said as peacefully as he could before leaving the scene but with the reporters still following him.

* * *

Travis went home that night and bought himself a drink. He poured it in a glass and sipped it like he was on a sugar rush. He took out his phone and called a number.

"Jimmy?"

"Travis. I just saw the news. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I had to do something." Travis said. Then there was silence.

"What now Travis?"

"Well we've gotta go to Plan X. You ready to pull the trigger?"

"Yeah, if it means my name's in the clear."

"Good, we strike at midnight tomorrow." Travis said shutting his phone off and sipping his drink.

* * *

"You were extraordinary. People who weren't there are gonna lie and say they were." Harvey said inside the limo lying down on Zoe's lap who was on her iPad.

"What are you reading?" Asked Harvey who got up to see the iPad. It was an article titled 'Clean Water Flushes Protesters'.

"She can write." Said Zoe.

"She can." Harvey said reassuring.

"And you can raise money." Zoe said looking down at his husband.

"Always for a good cause." Harvey said looking back into her eyes before they shared a brief kiss.

* * *

When the limo was parked outside of their house Harvey was shocked to see a ruined Louis sitting outside of his door. Louis was still wearing his clothes, shirt untucked and sleeved up to his arms.

"Louis?" Asked Zoe.

"Hey…"

"Louis you poor thing. You want to come inside?" Asked Zoe.

"Y-y-yeah. That'd be great." Louis said stuttering. Harvey didn't say a word as he simply just stared at him with anger.

* * *

"You wanna eat something?" Asked Zoe who opened the fridge.

"No thanks." Said Louis as Zoe took out some chicken.

"Please don't-"

"No point she'll win." Harvey said interrupting Louis.

"Okay." Louis said hands on the table top.

"Want some coffee?" Asked Harvey.

"Yeah."

"Have any children?" Asked Zoe. Harvey turned around and looked at Louis.

"Two. Son and a daughter." Said Louis.

"When did you get married?" Asked Zoe.

"Divorced." Louis said quickly. Harvey looked back.

"What are their names?"

"Sarah who's eleven and Ben who's eight."

"You have any pictures?" Asked Zoe. Louis put his hands into his pockets in which he started to panic.

"FUCK!" Shouted Louis. Harvey looked back.

"Must've left it at home. Sorry for shouting. I-I gotta get back home." Louis said.

"Louis sit down. You're gonna have the chicken sandwich, enjoy the coffee and stay the night." Harvey commanded grabbing Louis' coffee and handing it to him. Louis sat on the chair with the table in front of him.

* * *

Louis was inside the spare room with Harvey inside holding his glass of alcohol. Zoe came in with some towels.

"There's some fresh towels. Toothpaste and other necessities should be in the bathroom."

"Thanks Mrs Specter."

"Louis you can still call me Zoe, I mean we used to work together." Zoe said smiling before leaving.

"What's going on Louis?" Asked Harvey after Zoe shut the door. Louis paused not looking at Harvey.

"Talk to me." Said Harvey. Louis picked up one of the towels.

"You think fresh towels change anything?" Louis threw one of the towels on the floor and the other in anger on Harvey who didn't move a muscle.

"Changes what?"

"The shipyard. If I were home and you pulled that shit, I'd beat the fuck outta you." Louis said walking over and getting into Harvey's face.

"I would crack your skull on the pavement. That's why I came over here to fuck you up for what you made me do. I don't care how nice you're being to me I don't give a shit. I'm certainly not playing Mr nice guy like I used to back in the day because your wife is here. I'm gonna wake up tomorrow and all these people …" Louis walked over to the bed and sat on the floor facing Harvey. "All my friends are gonna fuck me one by one. You fucked all of us, but I'm gonna get the blame for it. Now I have to carry all that weight over my shoulders." Louis paused trying not to cry with Harvey still looking over him not moving.

"Fuck me Harvey. I shouldn't have let you do it but I did." Louis stopped and started to cry. He put his hand over his face and cried even more. Harvey finally moved over to the weak junior partner still looking down at him.

"Are you done now?" Asked Harvey in a cold robotic tone.  
"Get up." Harvey said walking towards the bathroom. Louis stopped crying and followed him.

"No-"

"I said get up and follow me now."

Harvey went to the bath and opened the taps. He let the water flow until he thought that the temperature was right. Louis stood at the doorway looking at Harvey.

"Get in." Harvey said looking at Louis.

"Take your clothes off and get in now. Do it now." Harvey walked towards the sink where he opened the drawer not looking at Louis getting some pills and pouring in a glass of water.

"There was a senior meeting for who we might want to promote for Senior Partner. Your name came up." Harvey said walking towards Louis who was inside the bath obviously covering down below from Harvey.

"Aspirin." Harvey said giving it to Louis as he took the aspirin with the water.

"Everyone wanted to cross your name off the list and I said no I stuck up for you. I said Louis Litt he always had potential. He's ambitious, loyal and going places. I made them keep you in contention and you're still on that list. You show up in the middle of my house drunk and why? To try to shift the blame on me instead of taking responsibility of yourself and your own actions. Maybe they were right in that meeting? Maybe you are worthless. I'm the only person who believes in you Louis but maybe that's one too many." Harvey said before walking away from Louis.

"The hot water will open your capillaries, the aspirin you took will make your blood thinner. It's up to you Louis." Harvey said throwing a razor blade to Louis.

"Oh and if you do try to take the cowards way out cut along the track on the arm and not across. That's a rookie mistake." Louis looked at the razor blade for a moment and considered his options.

* * *

"Good morning." Said Harvey.

"Morning." Said Louis came into the room with Harvey alone.

"Where's Zoe?"

"She had to go to work a bit early."

"I better go and change some clothes."

"Don't be silly I'll drop you off Louis." Silence.

"Harvey."

"One month. One month sober."

"I can give you that." Said Louis nodding.

"Not for me, for you."

_"Has the seed been planted? Only Louis can answer that question. He has a choice. Will he wither or will he thrive? Only time will tell._


	16. Revenge

1 month later

"Almost a month into the strike and we've got millions of people protesting on the streets of New York outside Pearson Hardman in the backing of Jimmy Liotta. All these people claim to be the people that Liotta had fought for in court when Pearson Hardman haven't been there to do so. Jessica Pearson has said that they are still working on gathering all the evidence as they try to stop this public unrest that both damages the name of law and Pearson Hardman." Said a news report that Donna and Harvey were watching in Harvey's office.

"I need more time Donna." Harvey said.

"Harvey there is no more time." Donna said.

"I know that I told you that I'd finish this case a month a go but there's so many complications in which the judge can plead innocent and let Liotta carry on his dirty work." Harvey said.

"Well we need a solution straight away. The strike's damaging our reputation Harvey. Our clients are slowly decreasing." Donna said.

"I know but I didn't think that the strike would last this long." Harvey said.

"Well you were wrong twice so how am I supposed to believe you that you'll complete this case as soon as possible." Donna said.

"Donna the only other solution is to give up the case and let the FBI investigate which I know Jessica really wants to do right now and I think it'll damage our reputation even more. People will think we're not capable enough to win." Harvey said.

"Look either way we need to try and make the people happy."

"Donna it doesn't work both ways. We can't keep the people happy but at the same time try and win this case. Someone's always affected no matter what."

"Harvey you promised Jessica you'd finish this case 3 weeks ago."

"Please Donna I need more time. If I can break this strike and try and win this case before it goes to court would you agree that's more agreeable than folding."

"Obviously we can count on that-"

"Then count on me Donna for one more week. If the strike doesn't end then Jessica can do whatever she wants. One more week. That's all." Harvey said. Donna fell silent.

_"This is the worst possible position to be in. If I can't win this case then Jessica will see me as a failure. If the strike doesn't end in a week then I've forced myself into a corner. Only total victory will put me back in her good graces. The alternative is exile which means I've wasted the past 5 months for nothing and I'll have to fall back to square one." _

* * *

Harvey came home that night and saw that Zoe's car was parked so she must've been home. Harvey came inside and started to take his tie off as he saw his wife drinking tea and when Harvey walked inside Mike was there.

"Hey Harvey. I invited Mike for some tea." Zoe said.

"Oh hey Mike-" Suddenly a large shattering noise made everyone jump. Everyone jumped in surprise and saw that the window was shattering to pieces. Mike immediately ran to the scene.

"Stay away from the windows." Said Mike. He looked down at the glass and saw a brick by the table. Mike ran outside and looked left. No one was there. Mike looked right and someone was running but was wearing a black Nike hoddie. He decided not to chase him because he was too far away.

* * *

_An hour later_

"You'll have my best man protecting you Mr Spector." The police man said as he brought along a man with a suit.

"He'll be my protection?" Asked Harvey.

"Yes. He'll be your driver from now on. He'll drive you to work and make sure you're safe wherever you are."

"Well if he's your best man then why are you giving him to me? Isn't he going to be useful?" Asked Zoe.

"Unfortunately he won't be coming back. I've just fired him." The police man said. After the police had gone away Kelsey decided to go to sleep. Harvey sat downstairs and took out his phone. He had an idea so he texted Kelsey to call her. A second later he received a call and picked it up. He told the story of the brick incident to Kelsey.

"So you think Travis Tanner is behind it?!" Kelsey said.

"Put it context. 3 weeks into the strike and he's Liotta's lawyer for the case. Now go on and post it before one of my neighbors goes on an 11 o'clock chat show and exposes it. Gotta go." Harvey cut the phone before he went to the living room where Mike was waiting there.

* * *

"How about 'More laws, less bricks." Mike said.

"No that's too broad. We need a better tagline. Something specific, something that points the finger to Travis Tenner." Harvey said walking around the room discussing headline titles.

"Maybe we can say he can't control his troops." Mike said.

"There's no evidence for that. He's going to somehow shift blame for the strike back on us. We need something clear, something clean, something that sticks in your head." Harvey replied

"How about 'In the name of the law.'" Mike suggested.

"You're not hearing me Mike. We need something that doesn't make the people the bad guy but Tanner the villain." Harvey said.

"Disorganised Labour." Shouted Zoe from her room. Harvey turned around in realisation, it was perfect.

* * *

_Following morning_

"Disorganised Labour. Plain and simple. You've got angry clients throwing bricks through Lawyers' windows, you've got to blame the leadership."  
"I've spoken with the security leadership and I strongly recommend Tanner his people under control I mean he's the one who's started this strike. This starting to look like disorganised labour."  
"I don't know where Mr Tanner is behind this or not. He may wanna tone down his posse due to this disorganised labour."

All Travis Tanner could do is sit down and stare at the TV screen in shock. He knew it was Harvey.

"I did not do anything." Travis said looking to Kyle. When Kyle was fired, Travis had hired him straight away knowing that if Harvey found out then Harvey would freak out.

"Then go to TV and say that. You don't condone violence in any way. We need to also kill this brick thing, it's distracting people from the issue." Replied Kyle.

"Don't worry. It'll eat up one cycle and It'll disappear." Tanner said.

"It wont. This story is getting attraction. We have to get rid of the strike."

"Look I told the clients to strike because we're going to win. No matter what happens, we keep going on."

"Fine but if that loses us the public relations battle then that doesn't do us any good."

"Look I think that this story is going to blow over. If I'm wrong then we can re-evaluate. But I wanna do a thing or two first okay?" Said Tanner. Kyle knew that he despised Harvey and would do anything to beat him. This isn't about Liotta anymore, this was about Tanner beating Harvey and Kyle wanted him to beat him.


	17. There Will Be Blood

_**This chapter's title has to be my favorite I have no idea why...maybe it's because the movie's really really good O.O**__****_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter...this chapter doesn't really contain any blood, murder...**_

* * *

Zoe went inside her office that day quietly. She rushed past through her employees and sat down in her large office opening her laptop and pretending to stare at it. She stared at the laptop screen thinking about Harvey. He's not been the same Harvey that Zoe loved or knew. He was more mature and well different. Sure they have sex once in a while but she didn't feel the energy that they first had during the Pearson Hardman days.

Her phone went off and she read the caller ID. Adam Galloway. Her ex boyfriend and now photographer called.

"Hi Adam." Zoe said.

"You alright? I saw the news." Adam said.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"I was worried because you know it's not everyday a brick comes through your window."

"It rattled my nerves."

"So you staying in the house Zoe?"

"Yeah. We've got extra security."

"Well I figured I'd just check in, you know."

"I appreciate that…..we still haven't talked."

"I think we should. I mean you went over to my place. We both had similar ideas and you backed off. I guess you still wanted us to be friends." Adam said calmly.

"Let's not fool ourselves Adam."

"I called this time because I cared for you and if you don't want me to call again then-"

"You think I'm being unreasonable?"

"No I think that you're doing whatever needs to be doing and I won't question you."

"Well it was sweet of you to call."

"I should be going Zoe. I need to get back to work."

"Yeah okay."

"So bye."

"Goodbye Adam." Zoe said cutting the phone off.

* * *

Harvey came into the office holding his briefcase containing files of the Liotta case. As he was making his way to his office Louis came in front of him stopping Harvey in his tracks.

"Harvey you got a minute?"

"Sure." Louis said leading Harvey into his office.

"I wanna be Senior Partner and I want your help. Am I still on the shortlist?"

"You are."

"I haven't had a drink in over a month. I'm clean."

"Is it because I asked or because it's what you want?"

"It's about time I take responsibility for myself Harvey."

"Having responsibility is one thing and it's admirable but wanting to be Senior Partner is a whole new ball game."

"Harvey when I became Junior Partner I seized an opportunity and I took it. By you keeping me on the list what you've done is given me an opportunity which I intend to take. If you help me out I'll give you everything I have." Harvey looked at him and smiles.

"Well that's all I've been waiting for to hear. Alright I'm gonna make some calls, talk to some people and I'll get back to you in a couple of days." Harvey said leaving.

"Alright."

"Oh and Louis. I've feel like I've met the real you for the first time now." Harvey said looking back at Louis. Smiling at what he's created in Louis before leaving the office. Louis couldn't help but smile at what he's achieved and how Harvey's turned his life around.

* * *

"Check this out." Mike said coming into Harvey's office with a brick. He threw it at the wall and it bounced off without any damage.

"Mike you almost scared me."

"Sorry should've told you its foam." Mike said getting the foam brick.

"How much have we got?" Asked Harvey.

"About 200. But I can get more."

"Then get more." Harvey said smiling at Mike and hitting the foam brick on Mike's head.

* * *

Violence erupted outside of Travis Tanner's law firm. There were protesters outside of Tanner's firm on both sides of the building. Half of them on Tanner's side, the other half on Harvey's. When Travis, his secretary and Kyle were making their way inside the film Harvey's protesters started throwing foam bricks at them. Tanner and the secretary ran inside of the firm whilst Kyle was shielding himself and making his way inside slowly.

"We can't back away from this Travis. We've got to face them." The secretary said.

"They provoked us."

"Their guys were throwing foam, our guys are throwing punches." Kyle said looking outside as both sides of the protesters were getting the best out of each other.

"We're gonna come off as the bad guys Travis." The secretary said.

"Okay okay I get it. But I wanna be smart about this. I wanna do something definitive that'll put this to bed and get message through." Tanner said.

"CNN. One and one. You and Specter tonight. 8pm." Kyle said.

"Harvey is excellent in debates."

"Go strong against him. Address the brick right against his face."

"Specter says he's in it if you are." The secretary added. Travis put his hands on his hips and nodded his head.

"Alright. I want you to prep me after I make my phone call with Jimmy."

* * *

"Come on here and let me put the powder on you." Zoe said to Harvey. It was 6pm and Zoe was prepping Harvey for his debate against Travis.

"There'll be someone in the studio there." Harvey said almost whining.

"They always put on too much so I'm doing it and sit down." Zoe said.

"Someone's feeling powerful tonight." Harvey said.

"I'm always the dominant one in the relationship."

"Said nobody ever."

"I'm sure you don't want to be punished before you dismantle Travis." Zoe said smiling at Harvey.

"That's the wife I married. Put some war paint." Harvey said.

"How bloody do you think it'll be?" Asked Zoe putting powder on Harvey's face.

"Only his bloody will be pouring tonight. Oh and you know Louis Litt? He's doing really well he hasn't drank in over a month and he looks like himself again only better." Harvey said doing his tie.

"That's nice to hear. I've always liked him despite what you used to think." Zoe said.

"Well he could do with your help."

"How so?"

"Well we're going to win the land back."

"Where do I come in?" Asked Zoe.

"I thought we could use the land to build a clean water supply I mean that's what you do don't you at times. Build a well and send the water to Africa because there's a lot of water surrounding New York."

"Hey that's a theory that I know is true."

"Well will you help?"

"Harvey I'm trying to concentrate more on international matters rather than domestic."

"I understand but I could really use with your help Zoe…Anyway I'm ready for war. Wanna come?" Asked Harvey.

"No you go hunting tiger."

"C'mon let's put the final nail in Tanner's coffin it'll be fun."

"I don't-" Harvey took Zoe's hand and got her to stand up and come towards his chest.

"I want you to come Zoe. I know that's two favours that you have to do for me but I'll return it somehow." Harvey whispered slowly in her ear.

"Tell me how sweetie."

"Surprises aren't meant to be told darling. Now let's go. Oh and I'm the dominant one in this relationship." Harvey said taking Zoe's arm in his arm walking towards the door where Harvey intended Travis's blood to be poured. There will be blood.


End file.
